


Teen Wolf One Shots and Imagines

by invisame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: A collection of stories featuring your favorite characters. Most are reader insert.





	1. Marked - Derek Hale

"What do you think, Y/N?"

Your head jerked up when you heard your name. You were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch with your two best friends, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. The truth was, you'd quit listening about the fourth time Scott mentioned Allison. "What do I think about what?" The boys were used to you spacing out. They wouldn't think anything of it.

Scott looked around then leaned toward you. "Do you think Allison likes me?"

You blinked at him several times as you decided how to answer without screaming in his face. "Scott, don't take this the wrong way, but who cares? Don't you think you have bigger things to worry about right now? Like not shifting in front of the entire freaking school?"

His cheeks flushed. "Come on, Y/N. My whole life can't be about that. I need a  bit of normalcy."

Stiles grasped your shoulder. "See, Y/N knows what's important here. Thank you, Y/N."

"You're welcome, Stiles."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're still coming to the game, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," you said as you shook your head. Of course you were going. Who else was going to keep them out of trouble?

***

Scott was kicking ass on the field but not in a good way. The other team was scared of him, in fact you were pretty sure your own team wasn't too fond of him at the moment, despite the fact you were winning. Damn it, McCall.

Stiles kept looking over his shoulder and catching your eye. What did he want you to do exactly? It's not like you could run out on the field and drag Scott off. As luck would have it, the local hunter had taken the seat next to you. You'd spent most of the game drawing Chris Argent into conversation anytime he seemed to be studying your friend too closely. Allison kept giving you looks, obviously trying to figure out why the hell you kept talking to her dad. 

The game finished and Scott ran off the field. You managed to curb the urge to chase after him, though Allison did not. You moved behind the crowd so you could gather Scott's equipment. Stiles and his dad were the last two to move away from the bleachers, whispering to each other, Stiles occasionally throwing a look in your direction. 

The only thing left you needed to grab was the glove Scott had dropped on the field. You trotted across the grass and snatched it from the ground. You looked it over to see the ends of the fingers cut open. His mom was going to be pissed.

"I'll take that," a voice said from behind you and you spun to see Jackson standing mere feet away. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glowered at you.

"No need. I got it," you said and started to move past him. 

He grasped your arm and pulled you to a stop. "I said, I'd take it." He moved to grab it from your hand but you managed to keep it from his grasp.

"Back off, Jackson. It's Scott's glove and I'm getting his shit together." You jerked your arm out of his grip.

He laughed a little and grabbed you again, harder this time. "Fine. But I want to know what's going on with that little friend of yours and you're going to tell me."

"Let go of me," you ordered, trying to pull away from him once more.

"Not until you talk."

"I believe the girl told you to let her go," a voice said and you turned to see Derek Hale standing nearby with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. You tried not to show your surprise as last you knew, he was still in jail.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, Hale. Get lost."

Derek tilted his head. "You don't want to do this with me, kid. Let the girl go."

Jackson huffed a laugh and started to drag you in the opposite direction. In seconds, Derek was in front of you. He grasped Jackson's wrist and applied pressure until he yelped and let go of your arm. You moved back far enough that he wouldn't be able to grab you again. Derek shoved Jackson's chest and the younger boy stumbled back across the field. 

"I think you broke my wrist, asshole," he yelled cradling the injured arm against his chest. 

"Not yet, but that can be arranged," Derek responded. "Get out of here."

Jackson looked between the two of you for a moment then hurried off in the opposite direction.

Once he disappeared from sight, Derek walked over to you. "You okay?" he asked.

You blinked and nodded but you were still trembling from the encounter. He put his hands on your upper arms and bent slightly so he was looking in your eyes. "Breathe."

Until he said the words, you weren't aware that you were hyperventilating. You closed your eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths. After a moment, you felt better. You opened your eyes and looked at your savior. "Thank you for getting rid of Jackson. He's an asshole."

He smirked at that and straightened. "Yeah. He is. I'm Derek Hale by the way."

"I know." He continued to look at you and you realized he was waiting for your name. "Oh, sorry. Y/N Y/L/N."

"Okay, Y/N, what do you know exactly?"

You studied him as you decided how to answer. Scott and Stiles were terrified of him and convinced that he killed the woman in the woods, but you didn't get that vibe from him at all. In fact, you felt safe with him. Maybe all this werewolf crap was making you crazy. "I know what you and Scott are. Scott and Stiles think you killed the woman in the woods. Did you?"

"No."

"I believe you," you said, surprised you meant the words.

"Why?"

You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know. I just do."

"Odd," Derek whispered to himself but you heard it.

"Calling me odd won't help any." You smirked to let him know you were joking.

He faced you fully and hooked a hand behind your neck as he looked in your eyes. "Can I try something?" he asked, sounding almost scared. 

You frowned. "I suppose."

Derek's eyes shifted as he kept his gaze locked on you. You sucked in a breath as your stomach fluttered. 

He let his eyes go back to normal. "Unbelievable," he said then leaned forward capturing your lips with his. A feeling of love and wanting swamped you. You returned the kiss even as you wondered what the hell was wrong with you. Suddenly your wrist began to burn like you were holding it over a flame. You jerked back with a hiss. 

"What the hell?" you snapped and lifted your wrist to examine it. A howling wolf head with a triple spiral in the middle was emblazoned on your wrist. You rubbed the fingers on your other hand over it to find it perfectly flat, a permanent part of your skin. 

Derek grabbed your hand with his and tugged the sleeve of his jacket so you could see a matching mark on him. "We're soulmates."

"What now?"

"I suspected the moment I first saw you. Then tonight when that asshole put his hands on you, all I wanted to do was rip his head off. It seemed a bit of an extreme reaction for someone whose name I didn't even know." He rubbed his thumb along your mark. "And then you believed me when you had every reason not to. Come with me and I'll explain everything."

You weren't entirely certain what had just happened, but you did know that you didn't want to be separated from the man in front of you for even a moment. Knowing your parents wouldn't miss you even if you were gone for days, you nodded. 

He smiled and laced his fingers with yours as he held your hand. You leaned against his shoulder as he led you to his car. A lone glove lay forgotten on the field behind you.


	2. True Mate (Part 1) - Peter Hale

All of your friends were currently gathered in Derek Hale's loft. Tension was heavy in the air because while you were friends with everyone here, they most certainly were not friends with each other. In fact, the only reason they were currently gathered together was you. 

The alpha pack had arrived in Beacon Hills bringing chaos and terror with them. At first, Deucalion had been single minded in getting Derek to kill his pack. Then he seemed to be trying to get Scott on his side. That all changed when he discovered you. Now, the threat was hand over the girl or we'll kill the pack. None of you had any idea why.

Like Stiles, you were a human. You were useful, smart, and helped them out on several occasions. The fact you had EMT training had come in handy more than once. None of that explained why the alpha of alphas would be interested in you. You put on a brave face, but inside you were terrified. Currently you were on lockdown in Derek's loft.

"Y/N!" Someone shouted your name and your head jerked up to see Stiles crouched in front of you, a frown on his face. "You okay?"

"Sorry, my brain was elsewhere."

He patted your shoulder as he stood. "Understandable. We're going to follow up on a lead. Peter's staying with you."

You nodded once. That was to be expected. Peter declared himself too weak to get involved with the alpha drama. You didn't buy it for a moment. That being said, you were the only one Peter got along with for any length of time and you didn't mind having him for a guard. You watched the pack leave then turned as you heard Peter coming down the stairs.

He gave you a semblance of a smile. "Hello, Y/N."

"Hi, Peter," you said and dropped onto the couch.

He came and sat beside you. "You've really done it this time, huh?"

You glared at him. "How is this my fault? Trust me, I have done absolutely nothing to attract Deucalion's attention."

He simply arched a brow and smirked as if he knew something you didn't. "It must be aggravating to be stuck here while your friends all run off to try to save you," he finally said.

"It must be aggravating to be stuck here babysitting while the real wolves run off to do something actually productive," you shot back.

Peter looked at you in surprise for a moment then laughed loudly. "That's why you're my favorite, Y/N. You don't take any of my shit. You don't get angry, you don't take it personal, you just come back with something."

You chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. I'm honored."

"Oh, you should be. I don't like anyone." He stood and offered his hand. "Let's find something for dinner. I'm starving."

 It quickly became apparent to both of you that Derek needed to go to the store as there was almost no food in his kitchen. Finally, you found some cereal in one of the cabinets, but life being what it is, you couldn't reach it. Peter came up behind you, his front pressing against your back as he reached over your head and grabbed the box from the top shelf. Your heart raced and your breath hitched at the contact. 

Peter hummed softly and placed his hands on your hips to turn you around. He didn't give you any more space than you'd had before. "I heard that, Y/N," he teased as his gaze darted between your lips and your eyes. 

"H-heard what?" Your voice was breathy and you wanted to smack yourself. Peter was never supposed to know that you liked him. That was the absolute last thing that was supposed to happen. There was no way he would return the feeling so you had hoped to keep it a secret until roughly the end of all time.

He ran one finger down the side of your neck and across your collarbone, smiling when your breath hitched again. "That." His gaze locked on yours. "I noticed it last week actually, but thought I was imagining things. Wishing for things I couldn't have."

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. He didn't hesitate before kissing you back. You nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned as he pulled you more tightly against his chest. Your arms looped around his neck to help hold the two of you together. Peter's hands moved down your back, stopping to squeeze your ass on the way to your thighs. 

He dug his fingers into your thighs and lifted, never once breaking the kiss. You took his signal and jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your tongues danced around each other as he moved you from the kitchen toward the door that went out to the balcony. It was only when he pressed you against the wall outside that he pulled back to look at you. 

His eyes moved over your face, searching for something unknown to you. "Are you sure about this, Y/N?"

"Yes." You nodded and leaned forward to capture his lips again, frowning when he leaned back. 

He kept one arm under you to help support you and used the other to cup your chin in his hand. "I need you to listen to me, sweetheart," he said as he looked into your eyes. You nodded again. He sighed and dropped his forehead against yours. "I want this as badly as you do. Maybe more but I need to make sure you understand something. There's no going back from this, Y/N. If we do this you're mine and everything that entails. You already know I'm an asshole, but I'm a possessive asshole."

You took a deep breath and bit your lip before saying, "Do you love me, Peter?"

"I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. Why do you think I didn't bite you?" he answered almost without thinking about it. You remembered that night, the night you ran into the alpha and you'd simply stared at each other before he ran off into the woods.

You smiled then leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you, too. Why would I want anyone else?"

What you and Peter did that evening was far too frantic to be called making love, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. In fact, you'd barely noticed when he bit your shoulder midway through. 

He placed his hand against your cheek and leaned forward to give you a soft kiss. "Next time we'll do this properly."

You giggled and ducked your head as heat flooded your cheeks. Peter laughed. "Still shy after what we just did?" You shrugged and he pushed the collar of your shirt to the side to look at the mark he made. You frowned down at it. "This marks you as mine, Y/N. It's a mating mark. It will look just like this forever," he explained as he ran his fingers tenderly over the bite. He was no longer alpha so you didn't have to worry about turning.

You kissed him again then shivered in the cold. He wrapped an arm around you and tucked you into his side as you walked back into the loft. "I vote for inside next time."

He hummed in agreement then pressed his lips to your ear to speak. "I didn't think you'd want everyone smelling it when they came back." The whisper of his breath against your ear had you shivering for an entirely different reason. He smirked and stepped away from you just as the door opened and everyone poured in.

***

(time skip brought to you by Wash and Were. The conditioner for that hard to clean werewolf fur.)

The next afternoon, you were in your car with your phone pressed to your ear as you listened. You didn't have much to say at the moment. Three of your pack had come home injured the night before. Fortunately it was Derek, Scott and Isaac so they all healed, but that didn't make you feel any better. They'd been hurt because of you.

They had discovered that the alphas lived in the same building as the Argents. If that didn't tell you the universe had a sense of irony, you weren't sure what did. What you were all going to do with the information hadn't been decided yet. You sighed and turned your attention back to the phone. 

***

(Peter's POV)

Once again everyone was piled in Derek's loft. The only reason I was here was to see Y/N, but she seemed to be the only one not present. "Where's Y/N?" I interrupted to ask, not caring what they were talking about.

They all exchanged a look before glancing at me. "She finally left town like we've been begging her to do," Scott said. 

I frowned. She hadn't said anything to me about leaving. Did she already regret last night? Damn it. I knew I moved too fast but once she was finally in my arms, my wolf hadn't wanted to hold back. I chewed the inside of my lip as I debated whether to call her or just pack a bag and follow. Derek would tell me where she went. Maybe. If I begged.

"We could use your help if we're going to fight the alphas," Derek said looking at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I already told you it's not going to happen." My only objective right now was to find my mate and protect her. Only her.

"That was before Y/N," Stiles said with a smirk. 

I narrowed my eyes at the little shit. Surely she hadn't told them. It would only put her in danger if they knew she was with me. They'd use her against me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Peter," Lydia added. "We've all seen the way you look at her. If you won't do it to help us, do it for her."

Damn it, I'd been too transparent. I couldn't let them make her life miserable because of me. "Why would I do that? Y/N is just another human who needs protection. A weak link in the pack that we'll all suffer for." I cringed even as I said the words, but I needed the others to believe.

There was a long silence as the people around me looked at me with a mixture of anger, amusement and shock.

"You fucking douchebag," Stiles finally said. I arched a brow. "You enormous, idiotic--"

"Stiles, it's fine."

Panic shot through me. That was Y/N's voice, but she wasn't here. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

Derek pointed at the phone laying in the middle of the table, his eyebrows lifted in amusement. She was on speakerphone. Shit.

"Wait, Y/N. You don't understand. It's not like that. You know--"

"Peter, it's okay," she said cutting me off. "I understand."

I frowned. "You do?"

"Of course, if I were you I wouldn't want anyone knowing about me either. I get it. I'm a detriment. A weak link." The sorrow in her voice broke my heart.

"Damn it, Y/N. That's not it at all. Just let me talk to you. Where are you? Let me explain. It's not what you think." I said, frantic. I no longer cared if the others knew about us or not. I had hurt my mate and needed to fix it. 

"Peter, it's fine," now she sounded resigned and I didn't like it. Not at all. "It just makes this that much easier."

That got everyone's attention. "It makes what easier, Y/N?" I demanded even as I realized what she was about to do. My stupid, selfless mate. There was only one thing she would do now that she knew where they were. How did I not see it before? Oh, yes, I was thinking with my dick, that's how. "Don't you dare, Y/N. Don't you fucking dare," I yelled.

"I love you, Peter. Goodbye." We all watched the screen as the call ended. 

"What just happened?" Isaac asked. 

I looked around at the others as my heart broke. "My mate just handed herself over to the alpha of alphas."

 


	3. True Mate (Part 2) - Peter Hale

"Don't you think there might be a better way to do this?" Derek asked as they rode the elevator up to the floor where the alpha pack had taken up residence.

Peter tilted his head from side to side stretching the muscles in his neck. "Oh, I'm positive there's a better way to do this, but I'm not leaving Y/N in there any longer than I have to."

"So us storming in there and getting ourselves killed is going to help her how?" 

Peter glared at his nephew. "I don't know, okay? I don't know anything except for the fact that she's in there right now scared out of her skull and thinking I don't give a shit about her. I told you not to come."

Derek shrugged as the elevator came to a stop. "And I told you that I'm doing this for her. Not you."

Peter grunted as he made his way quietly down the hall. "Yes. You keep telling me that. I think I get it." The rest of the pack was scattered throughout the building. Even the Argents had agreed to help. Though they too made it clear they were doing it for Y/N not him. Whatever. He didn't care as long as his mate was rescued. 

He took a deep breath as he came to the door. He knocked loudly and shifted his weight on his feet as he waited for someone to answer. The door swung open and that bitch Kali stood smirking at him.  "Can I help you?"

"You took something that belongs to me. I want it back," he answered. 

Her eyes widened along with her smirk. "That must make you the mate. Oh, Deucalion will be so pleased you are here." She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into the apartment. He spotted Derek stumbling through behind him, just before the door slammed shut.

"What's with the noise?" Deucalion asked and Peter straightened his stance. 

"The mate is here," Kali said, that ever present smirk still on her face. 

The blind werewolf sniffed the air then came to stand in front of Peter. "Why does it come as no surprise to me that you're the one that fucked everything up?"

Before Peter could respond, something hit the back of his head and he blacked out.

***

The pain was the first thing Peter was aware of as he began to wake. They must have hit him hard for it to still be hurting. Damn it. He groaned as he lifted his head and squinted against the glare of the lights. He was a little surprised to find himself still in the alpha apartment, though now he was chained to a chair. Derek hung from chains bolted to the ceiling on the other side of the room. At the moment they were alone.

"Have you seen her?" Peter asked. 

Derek's dark eyes studied his uncle then he shook his head. "No. You know when you called her your mate I thought you were speaking figuratively."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't."

"Then why did you say what you did this morning?" Derek questioned with a bite to his tone. "Surely you don't feel that way if she's your mate."

Peter ran his tongue across his teeth as he thought about what answer to give. Finally, he decided the truth was the best option. This was Derek after all. "I didn't want any of you using her against me. I didn't want her put in danger."

"Do you really think we'd do that?" Derek almost shouted.

"What reason did I have to think you wouldn't?" Peter snapped back. 

"Well, it's Y/N for one thing."

"Hate to interrupt, but we have some unfinished business," Deucalion said as he stepped out of a room and shut the door behind him. 

Peter struggled against the chains. "Where is Y/N? What have you done with her?"

"She is alive. For now." The alpha of alphas sat in a chair between the two Hales. "Do you have any idea what she is? How special she is?"

"Of course I know how special she is," Peter bit out. He was horrified to realize his eyes were tearing up. 

The other man laughed, a harsh sound. "You have no idea. You stumbled upon her by dumb luck." There was a stretch of silence until he tilted his head to the side with a little smirk. "However, I know precisely what she is and I'm afraid I can't allow you to keep her."

"Sorry to break it to you, but they are already mated," Derek said. "You can't just take his place."

"No, but I can kill him." Everything Deucalion said was in the same even tone. It only made the man that much creepier. 

"So kill me already."

"Not just yet." He pursed his lips. "You see in order for Y/N to reach her full potential, in order for her to help _me_ reach my full potential, she has to be one of us."

Peter's gaze darted to the door the alpha had come through moments before. "Please tell me you didn't," he all but begged in a quiet voice. The thought of his Y/N behind that door in pain and possibly dying made it hard to breathe. 

"Oh, but I did." A smile curled his lips. "If she survives the bite, I'll kill you myself. If she dies, well Derek here can kill you and you'll even welcome it won't you? And he'll take another step to becoming one of us."

"Just let her go," Derek bit out. "Do what you want with us, but let her go."

"Allow me to enlighten you gentlemen about what precisely we are dealing with here. Y/N is a true mate."

Peter's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. "That's a myth, a legend."

"Is it?" Deucalion asked in a tone that made it clear he considered it neither. 

Derek shot a questioning glance at his uncle. Peter cleared his throat. "What makes you think Y/N is a true mate?" 

"She has all the signs, Peter. I'm surprised you didn't notice them before." And there was that maddening smirk again. 

"And what are these supposed signs?" Derek asked. 

"First and foremost, the true mate is a peace bringer. She is normally universally liked. Can either of you think of a single person that doesn't like her? No matter how lovely someone is there is always one person that hates them. It's just the way of the world. Even Kali likes her and Kali doesn't like anyone."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. What else?" Derek asked. 

"No wolf will harm her, even if they are crazed and fully turned," Deucalion said, turning his head slightly in Peter's direction. 

Peter swallowed and nodded once to tell Derek it was true. As much as he loved her, he had always thought it slightly odd he hadn't bitten her that night in the forest. 

"And the power." The alpha said the last word with a lustful tinge and Peter's lip curled in disgust. "So much power. There's only a hint of it now, but when she is one of us...oh, there will be no stopping her. Or her mate." He stood then and began to pace the floor. "For that is her purpose, to empower her mate. And then of course, there is the final sign. Peter, would you care to confirm its existence?"

He clenched his teeth together to the point his jaw ached. "True mates have a birthmark shaped like a wolf's head on their hip. Sorry to disappoint, but I wouldn't know if Y/N does or not. It didn't occur to me to search her for mythical markings while we were making love."

Deucalion stopped pacing and smiled over his shoulder in Peter's direction. "Well, we examined her quite thoroughly and I can assure you she does."

"You son of a bitch," Peter spat out and pulled against his chains again. To his surprise, he felt them give. He could break free. With the knowledge, he quit struggling. He needed a plan first. He would only have one shot at this. He couldn't waste it.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention and Peter turned to see Kali coming from the same room Deucalion had exited earlier. "What's the verdict?" the alpha asked in a hopeful voice.

"She didn't make it." 

The shewolf's words pierced through Peter like a silver bullet to the heart. This was his fault. He should have gotten her away from here. Taken her anywhere but Beacon Hills which seemed to be the epicenter for all the supernatural drama in the world. Maybe if they'd left, they wouldn't have found her. Maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to sacrifice herself for her friends. 

His chest was tight and he struggled to suck in a breath. A day. He'd had her for a day and already lost her. His grief was a heavy, palpable thing. Deucalion was right. He would embrace death now. He would welcome it with open arms. If this horrible, aching pain was what it felt like to live without her, he wanted it to end now. 

Deucalion threw a chair across the room and shouted in frustration. He stormed over to Peter. "This is your doing," he growled.

Peter nodded though he knew the other wolf couldn't see it. He looked up at his would be executioner, his face wet with tears. "You're right. This is my fault. Kill me."

When Deucalion just stood over him breathing heavily, Peter shouted the words again. "Kill me!"

"I would prefer if you didn't," a sweet, familiar voice said and everyone turned to find Y/N in the doorway behind Kali. 

Peter laughed in relief, his breath coming in a shudder. She was alive. Fresh tears ran down his face, but now they were of relief and happiness. His Y/N. His true mate.

Kali reached out for Y/N's arm and her hand flashed out too fast for Peter to even follow the movement. In the next instant, Kali was laying on the ground and Y/N was dropping the woman's heart on her corpse. 

She didn't even glance in his direction as she prowled across the room to Deucalion. He stood in front of her in awe and it was easy to forget for a moment that the man was blind. He lifted a hand and touched Y/N's cheek. The power that radiated from her seemed to have him enthralled. "You forgot something about true mates, alpha of alphas."

"What is that?" he asked. 

"We bring peace by whatever means necessary." She punched into his chest and Deucalion gasped as he bent forward. "And we protect our pack, especially our mate, above all." With those words she removed his heart as well. 

Y/N dropped to her knees, her bloody hands in front of her. Tears ran down her face. Peter pulled against his chains in one swift movement and they clattered around him. He easily snapped the ones from his legs as well and hurried to his mate. 

He slid onto the floor next to her and pulled her into his chest, holding her while she wept. They stayed that way for several minutes until one of her legs lashed out, kicking the alpha's corpse. "Asshole."

Peter leaned back with a smile and cupped her face in his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "There's my girl," he said with a smile. When she just looked back at him without saying anything, his smile fell. "I love you, Y/N. So much. What I said this morning was to protect you. I didn't want anyone using you to get to me."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't think you need to worry about that anymore. I can just rip out the hearts of anyone that pisses me off apparently."

Peter glanced at the body beside them before looking back to her. "I would really appreciate it if that wasn't your first reaction. Given my track record, I'm likely to piss you off a lot." He smiled though he was certain it looked more like a grimace. 

"Um...do you guys think you could release me now?" Derek asked as he shook the chains on his wrists. 

"We'll think about it," Peter said as he pulled his mate back into his arms. 


	4. Surprise? - Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Reader

Today was your birthday. You hadn’t expected much from the day honestly. After all you lived alone and had no family to speak of. Your boyfriends were out of town, but you’d seen almost all of your friends throughout the day. And not one had so much as uttered a birthday greeting. There was always so much going on in Beacon Hills you understood why it would be forgotten, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Your phone rang and you smiled when you saw that Lydia was calling. “Hey,” you answered.

“Y/N, can you meet us at Deaton’s? There’s an omega around and they hurt a kid. When Isaac went after them, they got him too. We could use your help,” she said quickly.

Your smile fell. “Of course,” you replied regardless and hung up. You don’t know why they always asked you to help instead of just telling you where to go. You were pack just like everyone else.

A sigh of irritation left your lips as you grabbed your keys off the hook by the door and hurried out to your car. This wasn’t exactly what you had pictured when you thought about going out for your birthday.

***

“You could have gotten us all killed, Isaac,” Scott snarled after the pack had taken down the _three_ omegas. Isaac had failed to distinguish their scents earlier though it should have been relatively easy for him to do so. Obviously, Scott was pissed.

“I’m sorry, Scott. What else do you want me to say?” the beta snapped. “I messed up. I didn’t do it on purpose and I can’t fix it now.”

The alpha snarled and flashed red eyes making Isaac duck his head.

“Enough,” you said. You were tired, hurt and bloody. All of your friends, and your boyfriends, had evidently forgotten your birthday and you just wanted to go home. Netflix, a fuzzy blanket and (Y/F/D) were calling your name.

Scott’s head jerked in your direction. He scowled at you. He was used to you being the compliant one. You didn’t like to make waves.

“Yelling at him isn’t going to change anything. I’ve had a really shitty day and I’d like to go home now.” You didn’t wait for a response before turning to make your way to your car. You were nearly there before someone caught up with you.

“You okay, Y/N?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about snapping at you.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it. I just don’t like it when people get hurt.” He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Some of us are heading to Derek’s loft. You want to come with?”

“Not really. Is that okay?” you asked, a brief hope that they’d planned something for your day creeping up.

“Yeah, it’s fine. We’ll see you later,” he said with a smile and a wave before running off in a different direction.

Tears pooled in your eyes and you willed them to stay put until you got home.

***

When you arrived at your little house, you got out of the car and slammed the door. Your arms were crossed over your chest and your head was down as you went up the walk to the door. It was only then that you noticed that your front door was open, though the screen was closed. You frowned and a jolt of fear went through you until you realized your dog was standing on the other side wagging their tail at you. A canine smile had you grinning in return.

“Hello?” you called without opening the door. Pepper would have attacked any intruder they weren’t familiar with.

A familiar face peeked out from the kitchen so you could see him. Peter Hale. Your smile widened as you opened the screen and stepped inside. “I thought you guys were going to be out of town for another week,” you said as he stepped out to greet you.

Instead of responding to you, he frowned with a worried look in his eye. “What happened to you, sweetheart?”

You glanced down and wrinkled your nose as you took in the blood that had ruined your favorite shirt. “Omega bastards,” you complained and lifted up your shirt to look at the still healing claw marks in your side.

“Shit,” Peter spat out and closed the distance between you. “Chris,” he called over his shoulder.

The other man in your life Chris Argent came out to join the two of you. His quick stride told you he’d picked up on the worry in Peter’s voice. “What happened?”

“Omegas apparently,” Peter answered.

Chris ran his eyes over you, smiling when his gaze met yours. “Not exactly the birthday gift you were expecting, huh?”

You pressed your lips together but his words were the breaking point for you. Tears started running down your face and both men’s faces shifted to pure panic. You didn’t cry. You just didn’t. Not in front of anyone any way. They’d certainly never seen it.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Peter coaxed, pulling you against his chest and placing a comforting hand on the back of your head. “What’s the matter?”

Chris wrapped himself around the both of you and ran his hand up and down your back in a soothing gesture. “It’s okay, baby. We’re here.”

You allowed them to just hold you for a long moment. When you pulled back with a sniff, you wiped the tears from your cheeks. “Sorry. It’s just…Everyone forgot.”

Their brows furrowed in confusion.

You wiped at your eyes again. “No one remembered my birthday.”

“No one?” Peter asked in surprise.

You shook your head. “And I thought you guys were going to be unreachable for another week. And then the stupid omegas. It’s been a bad day.”

Chris tugged you closer to him and wrapped his arms around you. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up? Then we can have the pizza we picked up, followed by presents and Y/F/D while we watch a movie.”

You tilted your head back and smiled up at him before pressing your lips to his. The kiss quickly turned more sensual. After all, you hadn’t seen your men in almost a week. You pulled away and sucked in a breath. “I missed that. I missed you.”

Chris grinned at you but didn’t have time to respond before Peter spun you into his own arms. “Forget someone, sweetheart?”

“Never,” you answered before getting pulled into another heated kiss. His lips stayed pressed to yours as he steered you toward your bedroom.

By the time the three of you separated long enough to eat and open presents it technically wasn’t your birthday anymore. Not that you minded in the least.

And when Lydia realized the next afternoon they had all forgotten your special day, she had everyone meet her at your house. When they decided to surprise you and opened the unlocked door without knocking…well, let’s just say they were the ones who got a surprise.


	5. Not Amused - Derek Hale/Male Reader

You weren’t even supposed to be there. In fact, you’d promised your boyfriend Derek you absolutely 100% would not get involved with Scott and Stile’s plan to find the witch that had carved curses into their front doors. But you had also promised your two best friends that you wouldn’t let your relationship with Derek change anything between the three of you.

The three of you had always gotten into trouble together almost from the time you could walk and frankly you didn’t see that changing anytime soon. You loved that Derek wanted to protect you, but he couldn’t expect that you would abandon your friends. His argument that you were only human didn’t hold much weight when Stiles was right there with you.

Knowing Derek wouldn’t expect you until later, the three of you skipped out on Lacrosse practice claiming you’d given each other the stomach flu. Coach had merely rolled his eyes and waved you off. Last time he made someone practice that said they were sick, Greenburg had puked all over his shoes. It had amused all of you. Coach, not so much.

So, you’d followed Scott’s nose into the woods and found some sort of altar with melted candles and symbols drawn in blood. “Who the hell did you two piss off?” you asked and ran a hand over your head.

“What makes you think we did something?” Stiles asked defensively.

“Um…I don’t see curses carved into my front door, dude,” you said.

“Maybe it’s a wolf thing,” Scott suggested.

“Human,” you said and pointed at Stiles.

“But he’s still pack.”

“So are a lot of other people but none of us have had anything happen,” you argued. An uneasy feeling crawled up your spine and you darted a glance around, looking for any threat. “Let’s get out of here before my boyfriend decides to go for a jog and stumbles across us.”

“I still don’t get why you’re dating sour wolf,” Stiles grumbled.

You arched a brow. “Because he’s hot. And sweet. And he does this thing with his tongue—”

“Woah,” Scott exclaimed, cutting you off. “I don’t need to know that, Y/N.”

You shrugged as your lips twisted into a smirk. “He asked.”

“Yeah, I won’t be making that mistake again,” Stiles assured you.

Your laugh was cut off by a gasp as you suddenly found yourself flying through the air. You slammed into a tree, the impact knocking all the breath from your lungs. Pain pierced your side when you fell to the ground. You turned and grunted when you saw the rather large stick protruding from your abdomen. Only you would manage to do something like that.

Stiles and Scott’s yells filled the air, but they were both moving away from you. Your head throbbed and you wondered if you’d managed to hit that too. Or maybe the witch had cursed you as well. Derek was going to be so mad.

You managed to get your phone out of your pocket without jostling your side too much and called your favorite wolf (sorry, Scott).

“Y/N?” he answered after the first ring. “Aren’t you at practice? Did something happen?”

“Woods. Witch. Ow,” you said succinctly and braced yourself for his blowup.

Instead, you were met with only a low, furious growl before he hung up. He was definitely pissed. You focused on staying quiet while you waited, hoping the witch would forget you even existed.

Evidently you fell asleep because the next thing you remember was Derek’s voice. “So the witch threw him into a tree and you just ran off and left him?” His voice was more growl than anything else.

“It wasn’t like that, Derek. We lured her away so she’d leave him alone,” Scott defended himself and Stiles.

“Bullshit.” You turned your head so you would be able to see him when he came into view. “He wasn’t even supposed to be out here. You promised me.” His eyes found yours as he stepped out from behind a large tree. He knelt beside you as he looked you over. “You all promised me.”

You winced at the disappointed tone of his voice. “Sorry, Der.”

He hummed in agreement. “I’m sure you are. You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” you said and huffed a laugh immediately regretting it as pain flared from your wound. “Oh, don’t make me laugh.”

Derek smiled at you though it didn’t reach his eyes. Worry and fury fought for dominance there. “I’m going to pick you up. It won’t be pleasant. I’m sorry.”

You nodded once to let him know you understood then closed your eyes as you braced yourself for the movement. You clenched your teeth together to keep from crying out as he lifted you into his arms.

Derek pressed his forehead against yours. “Sorry, Y/N.”

“I’m okay, Derek,” you assured him but you were certain he didn’t believe you.

He started walking and you could hear your friends following behind. “You were hiking and Y/N fell. Got it?” Derek asked.

“We, um, we told Coach we had the stomach flu,” Stiles stammered.

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. His jaw was set and, other than the occasional glance to make sure you were okay, he kept his gaze straight ahead.

“I don’t think the flu is going to explain him getting stabbed in the stomach, Stiles,” Scott reasoned. “Coach is going to find out we lied.”

“Oh God, the laps,” Stiles groaned. “So many laps.”

Derek’s eyes flashed and he bared his teeth though you were the only that could see it. “One more word, Stilinski and I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Guys, I would shut up now. The werewolf is not amused,” you said.

Your boyfriend looked down at you with an arched brow. “You just wait until you’re healed up, little human. You’ll see just how not amused I am.”

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said causing Derek to close his eyes in a search for patience.

“What?” he bit out.

“What exactly is the thing you do with your tongue?”


	6. One Condition  - Chris Argent

You pulled your jeep to a stop in front of the Argent house, turned off the engine and leaned your head back against your seat. You laid a hand against your definitely bruised ribs and sucked in an experimental breath. Pain flared through you causing you to grimace. Tonight was supposed to be a simple, relaxing night off from all the supernatural shit. The entire pack decided it was needed. Even Stiles had agreed to set aside the research for one night.

Unfortunately, someone forget to tell all the other supernatural crap in your town to behave. A walk in the woods—well, more like a perimeter patrol—turned into an unexpected fight. An omega had tagged you as easy prey. He didn’t live long enough to regret his decision. But, he had caught you unaware. So, while most of the blood you wore belonged to the wolf, you were bruised and banged up. It wasn’t anything you needed a real doctor for, but you did need someone to look you over and make sure you didn’t miss anything that warranted further attention. Besides, hunter you may be, but you never wanted to be alone after a kill.

The pack needed their down time, so you left them to their movie nights and slumber parties or whatever else they were about. Derek Hale was your best friend but he needed the time off worse than anyone. He’d been grumpy lately. Peter would help you out but…well, it was Peter. No, the Argents were your best bet.

You chanced a glance in the mirror and snorted at your appearance. Anyone could take a look at you and see you’d been in a fight. Dirt and blood were smeared across your face. The doors were off your jeep so it was easy enough for you to slide out, though you grunted as your ribs were jarred. Damned, stupid ribs. You leaned against the side of your car for a moment and focused on breathing without pain.

The house was quiet, but lights were on and Chris and Allison’s cars were in the drive. Relief flooded through you. A few years ago, you wouldn’t have dreamed of coming to an Argent for help. Then, they’d still been too much like your father. Regimented. Unforgiving. Any super was a bad super. You’d grown up in this town and gone to high school with Derek. When your father had threatened to ‘put you down’ along with your werewolf friends, you’d moved in with the Hales. Until the fire anyway. Derek had fled town and you’d found your own space.

Now, everything was different. Derek was back and the Argents learned to see people not creatures. Well, Chris and Allison did anyway. Allison and you had liked each other from the moment you met, but had become near inseparable after you saved her from getting killed by an Oni. With Allison came a closer relationship with Lydia, Scott and Stiles. Chris had also taken it upon himself to check up on you frequently. He was just that kind of guy. It didn’t mean anything special and certainly didn’t mean he liked you even remotely the way you liked him.

Realizing you were avoiding the task at hand, you straightened and made your way to the door. They were going to want to check your ribs and it was going to hurt like a bitch. Always did. You rapped your knuckles against the door and waited, hoping your appearance didn’t startle them too badly. It wasn’t every day you showed up on their doorstep covered in blood, bruises and dirt. Though, this wasn’t the first time it had happened and probably wouldn’t be the last.

Chris opened the door with a smile that quickly faded as his gaze ran over you. Quick at first, his eyes moved slower on the second pass as he searched for obvious injury. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Omega thought I would be easy prey. I wasn’t.”

He grasped your arm and pulled you gently into the house, shutting and locking the door behind you. “And is he regretting that thought?” he asked.

“He didn’t get a chance to,” you responded.

The corner of his mouth kicked up into a smile. “That’s my girl.”

A thrill went through you that he’d called you his but it was short lived. He didn’t mean it the way you wanted him to. You were Allison’s friend. No more, no less.

“How bad are you hurt?” His gaze pierced through you, encouraging you to be nothing but completely honest.

“I’m pretty sure I busted a rib or two. Scratches, bruises. I’ll be fine,” you assured him.

“And where did you run into this omega?”

You swallowed past the lump in your throat. “On patrol.”

He turned his head as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “You ran patrol alone?” The sharp edge of his voice made you wince.

“Everyone needs the time off, Chris. One day without dealing with this shit. I thought I could handle it. And I did.”

“Damn it, Y/N.” A muscle twitched in his jaw as he stared at you. “You should have asked someone to go with you. If you didn’t want to get the kids involved, you could have called me.”

At least he wasn’t lumping you in with the high schoolers. You simply shrugged. If you told him you didn’t want to be a bother he’d be furious so it was better if you didn’t say anything. His sharp blue eyes looked you over once more. “What do you need?” he asked finally.

“A shower, a drink and a friend,” you answered honestly.

“Allison’s not here. She’s staying at Lydia’s.”

You had already figured that was the case when she didn’t make an appearance earlier. You worried your lip with your teeth as you looked at the floor. Finally deciding to just go for it, you glanced back up to meet his gaze. “I didn’t come here to see Allison.”

He sucked in a breath and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He took a small step in your direction. “I suppose I am the better option to make certain you aren’t more seriously injured.”

You hummed as if considering his words. “If that’s all I was worried about, I could have gone to Melissa.”

He smiled at that. “That’s true.” He took another step in your direction. “So why did you want to see me specifically, Y/N?” His low, rough voice pitched even lower and you bit back a groan. You were almost positive he’d done it on purpose.

You took a steadying breath. “Because you make me feel protected. I can let my guard down around you when I need to. You’ll take care of me because it’s in your nature to do it. And maybe, just maybe, because when I’ve had a really shitty day, I can pretend you’re doing all of that because you care about me the way I care about you.”

His gaze had darted between your eyes and your lips the entire time you talked. One of his hands found your hip and pulled you gently in his direction until the space between you was almost non-existent. “And just how is it exactly that you care for me?”

Your lips answered for you as you pressed them against his. There was no hesitation from him as he kissed you back. His tongue slid along your bottom lip requesting entry which you happily gave him. The fingers of one hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck. When you lifted the other hand with the intention of wrapping it around his neck to pull him closer, you crashed back to reality as pain shot through your side. You pulled away, your hand cradling your side as you hissed in a breath.

“Shit,” Chris muttered. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you said and gave him a weak smile. “Just forgot about that for a moment.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Let’s continue this discussion after we get you cleaned up and squared away, huh?”

Your grin widened. “I’d like that.”

***

Chris and you didn’t do much talking that night. You wished you could say it was because you’d been busy making out and making love, but the truth was you’d been too exhausted to do much of anything. You’d used his shower, put on a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts and drank a glass of bourbon while he looked over your injuries. Then the two of you had settled on the couch to watch a movie and you’d made it through about ten minutes before you were fast asleep.

Sunlight pouring through a window woke you the next morning. You blinked your eyes open. It took a moment for you to orient yourself. Once you had, you realized that you were in Chris’s bed, laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around you. You were still in his t-shirt but the sweats had been lost somewhere along the way. A smile covered your face and you snuggled against him trying to get closer.

He chuckled, causing his chest to shake beneath you, before placing several kisses on the top of your head. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

You hummed in contentment. “I could get used to this.”

“You better,” he answered.

You shifted your position so you could give him a real kiss without causing further injury to your side. Your morning make-out session was just getting heated when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Both of you froze. “Yes?” he called.

“Dad?” Allison’s voice carried into the room from the other side of the door. “Have you seen Y/N? The jeep is here but I can’t find her.”

Chris smiled at you with a lifted brow. “She’s in here. You can come in.”

You didn’t really want to hide anything from Allison but you certainly hadn’t expected the morning to go quite like this. The door opened slowly and Allison peeked her head in. Her wide eyes took in the two of you snuggled up in bed. You gave her an awkward wave.

“Dad?” she asked again, turning her attention to Chris.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked.

She just continued to look between the two of you.

He pulled his arm out from under you and sat up in the bed. “Allison, I care about Y/N. A lot. But we won’t do this if it makes you uncomfortable. Neither of us want that.”

You nodded to show her that you felt the same way. Your stomach churned as you waited for her answer. She held your happiness in her hands but you swore to yourself you wouldn’t hold it against her if she said she wasn’t okay with this. What teenager would be? God, you were an idiot. You never should have come here.

You tossed back the blanket and started to get up. Chris grasped your hand in his and used it to hold you in place. Allison’s eyes shifted to your joined hands and her lips twitched a little before she started to grin. “One condition,” she said finally.

“Name it,” Chris said instantly as he rubbed his thumb across your knuckles.

“I’m not calling her mom.”

 


	7. Rise and Shine - Lydia Martin

You were deep in a dream about having a normal life when you were awakened with a jolt. You groaned at the interruption and opened one eye to glare at whoever had caused the disturbance. Lydia Martin knelt on your bed as she bounced on the mattress and flashed you that stunning smile. So, there were worse things you could wake up to, but still.

Your face was pressed against your bedding as you’d slept on your belly. You didn’t move any more than necessary to arch a brow in disapproval. “Why are you here?” you groaned.

Her bouncing intensified. “You promised to go to the farmer’s market with me.”

“I did?” You recalled nothing of the sort. You valued your sleep too much to do such a thing.

She nodded. “Yesterday. I asked and you said sure.”

That had you lifting your head to get a better look at her. “Was I still asleep? You’re always asking me stuff when I’m still asleep.”

She tilted her head and tapped her lip with a finger as if lost in thought. “Well, we were in bed but I’m pretty sure we weren’t sleeping.” She grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back.

You shook your head and shifted around until you were sat on the edge of the bed. “Post-sex is just as bad, Lydia. I agree to anything then.”

“Yes, you do,” she agreed happily. One more bounce had her pressed against your back as her arms wrapped around you. She buried her face into the bend of your neck and nuzzled against you before pressing a soft kiss to the spot. “Now, get up.”

There was no point in arguing anymore. She’d won, that much was already obvious. “What time is it?” you asked instead and squinted at the alarm clock on the other side of the room. The numbers that shone back at you brought a fresh sense of annoyance with them. “Seriously, Lyds? It’s Saturday.”

She made a sound of agreement and hopped off the bed. “I know. That’s why we have to get there early.” Your eyes followed her as she disappeared into your closet. She emerged moments later with a pair of jeans and your favorite sweater in hand. “Here. Get dressed.”

“Why are we doing this again? The supermarket sells vegetables and I don’t have to get up at ‘oh God it’s early’ to get there.”

She giggled before kissing your cheek. “We’re not going for veggies, Y/N. We’re getting mums and pumpkins for the porch, remember?”

You were vaguely starting to recall this conversation. Your gaze ran over your girlfriend as you contemplated ignoring her and crawling back under the covers. Seeing the hopeful look on her face, you huffed a sigh and got to your feet. “Out,” you ordered and pointed to the door. “If we’re going to do this I have to do more than just throw some clothes on.”

“Yay,” she practically squealed as she bounced on her feet and clapped her hands together. “I’ll make you some breakfast.”

As you ran a hand down your face trying to rid yourself of the lingering exhaustion you decided it was worth being a little tired if it gave your favorite person a few hours of normalcy in your crazy lives. The wolves could wait until you’d bought her flowers and brightened your home a little.


	8. Warm Me Up - Chris Argent

You wrapped your arms more tightly around your waist as you trudged along the side of the road. Goosebumps covered your bare skin. You’d known it was going to be a chilly evening when you dressed for your date but you hadn’t anticipated having to walk anywhere. Your wrap and your phone had been left in your haste to get away from the asshole that had dumped you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. On top of everything else, you were in heels. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been so miserable.

A car approached on the damp pavement behind you and you stepped a little further off the road. Your clothes were dark and there weren’t a lot of streetlights out here. The SUV wasn’t far past you when the brake lights lit the night as it pulled off to the side. Wary, you stopped, ready to run into the woods if needed.

“Y/N? Is that you?” the familiar voice of Chris Argent called as the driver stepped from the vehicle.

Relief flooded through you and you started to hurry in his direction. “Yes. Thank God it’s you. It’s freezing out here.”

“Here,” he said as he moved toward you. The warmth of his jacket enveloped you as he wrapped it around your shoulders. His crisp, clean scent invaded your senses and you fought the urge to sigh in contentment. There was no one else you’d rather have come to your rescue.

You slipped your arms into the sleeves and wrapped it more tightly around you even as Chris trotted over to the passenger door and opened it for you. You slid into the car with a quiet “thank you.”

Once he was back behind the wheel, he fiddled with the dials and cranked up the heat for you. You held your frigid hands in front of the vent trying to thaw them a little. They were so cold they ached. You hated the cold with a passion. Thankfully you lived in California so nights like this were few and far between.

Your rescuer grabbed your hands and sandwiched them between his own in an attempt to warm them more quickly. “Christ, Y/N,” he hissed. “How long have you been out here?”

“I honestly have no idea,” you answered with a shake of your head. Realistically you knew you hadn’t been walking as long as it seemed. The temperature had made every second seem like a minute.

“ _What_ are you doing out here?” he asked as he continued to rub your hands between his own. The skin burned as it began to warm up. You sighed as you debated whether or not to tell him. Though you had long wished for more, the fact was that you and Chris were friends and he wouldn’t take well to what Trent had pulled.

“Y/N?” That low voice and arched brow of his were your undoing. He knew you well enough to know you were hesitating for a reason.

“I was on a date,” you finally answered.

Chris nodded as if that explained everything though of course it didn’t. “You warmed up enough that I can drive us home?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

He chuckled at the enthusiasm for warmth in your voice as he released your hands. You both buckled in and you slipped your hands between your knees as you shivered. He glanced at you with a frown as he put the car in gear, his bright eyes studying you by the glow of the dashboard lights. For a moment he was quiet but you knew it wouldn’t last.

“Do I want to know how a date ended with you walking by yourself along the side of the road in the dark?” he finally asked.

“Probably not,” you answered honestly.

“Why don’t you tell me anyway,” he said, his voice taking on an edge you were well familiar with. He expected you to tell him whether you wanted to or not.

“Apparently my date and I had differing opinions about what going to dinner meant. I thought it meant I would get to eat some food and he thought it meant he could feel me up in the car.”

“What?” You flinched at the anger in Chris’s voice.

You sucked in a breath. “He wouldn’t keep his hand off my leg and kept sliding up further up my dress. I told him stop more times than I could count. He didn’t seem to get the message so I asked him to take me home. When he wouldn’t, I broke his finger.”

A burst of surprised laughter came from Chris. “Of course, you did. What did he do?”

“Pulled over and told me to get the fuck out of his car. He peeled off before I could get my wrap or my phone. Dickhead,” you grumbled. Honestly you were more pissed about him still having your phone than anything else.

Chris made a sound of agreement as he pulled up in front of his house. “Stay put until I get the front door open. I don’t want you out in the cold any more than necessary,” he said. Your eyes followed him as he hurried to the front door and opened it. He flipped on a light inside and punched the code into the alarm by the door.

By the time you got your door open to follow him, he was back to help you out. He wrapped a heavy arm around your shoulders and tucked you against his side as he hurried you to the house. Once you were inside and he’d shut the door and locked it, he pushed you down the hall in the direction of his bedroom. “Raid my clothes, put on something warm. I’ll make you something hot to drink.”

You nodded and went to do as he’d instructed. It didn’t take you long to find a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweater. You stepped out of your dress and laid it across the end of the bed with Chris’s jacket. You slid into the warmer clothes and instantly felt better. Your ensemble was completed when you found the sock drawer and pulled on the thickest pair you could find.

You padded back down the hall and into the kitchen. Chris turned as he heard you come in and smiled as he looked you over. “Well, you certainly look warmer.”

“Thank you,” you said sincerely as you took the mug he offered you and wrapped your hands around it. You inhaled the rich aroma of hot chocolate and took a seat at the table. He came to sit beside you with a mug of his own.

“You going to tell me who the date was?” he asked, his tone casual as if the answer wasn’t important. Liar.

“I wasn’t planning on it, no.”

He sipped his drink. “I can find out, Y/N.”

You knew he could. That wasn’t the point. “Fine, but you have to promise not to do anything to him. I broke his finger. That’s sufficient.”

“I promise I won’t lay a hand on him.”

You scoffed. “You can do a lot of damage without laying a hand on someone, Argent.”

He chuckled, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “Fair enough. I won’t hurt him. Promise.”

“Fine. It was Trent.”

“Sawyer?” There was no mistaking the disgust in his tone or on his face. “Come on, Y/N. You can do better than Sawyer.”

“Well, that’s obvious now.”

He leaned back in his chair and gave you a disbelieving look. “Even before the sexual assault he was an asshole, Y/N, and you know it.”

Irritation flared through you mostly because he was right. But what were you supposed to do when the only man you wanted to date didn’t see you that way. You and Chris were friends. Period. “He asked, Chris. I wanted to go on a date so I said yes.”

He either didn’t pick up on the annoyance in your tone or he didn’t care. “You don’t have to say yes just because someone asks you out.”

You sat your mug on the table with a thud. You needed to get out of here before you said something you would regret later. As you stood to move away from the table a large hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you to a stop.

Chris gave a little chuckle and that sexy grin of his that never failed to make your knees weak. “I wasn’t trying to make you angry, Y/N.”

You just looked at him, waiting for him to let you go. His gaze turned serious, calculating. He shifted his grip so he was touching the bare skin of your arm and ran his thumb across it.

You hissed in a breath before you could stop yourself. “Don’t, Chris. Let me go.”

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he tilted his head as he looked you over. “Why?” he asked as he repeated the gesture.

You pulled your arm from his grip. “Because I have had a shit day and would love nothing better than to believe you mean the things you do the way I want you to. But you don’t. And I’m okay with that if it means I get to keep you in my life even if it’s just as a friend. And I may be able to kick supernatural ass but I am feeling vulnerable right now and can’t deal with this. I just can’t. Okay?”

Chris stood and you took a step back surprised by the sudden closeness. His hands settled on your hips and those captivating eyes of his ran over your face as the corner of his mouth kicked up. “And how exactly did you want me to mean it, Y/N?”

Damn this man. Always pushing. This time you were going to push back. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. There was only a second’s hesitation before he joined in. You wrapped your arms around his neck to hold him to you. Your fingers played in the hair that brushed his neck. Only when you both needed to breathe did you separate.

He laid his forehead on yours. “I assure you, Y/N, that is precisely how I have meant every touch, every look, every word for the last two and a half years.”

“You could have just asked me out, Argent.”

He leaned back and smiled. “And _you_ could have just asked _me_ out, Y/L/N.”

You grinned at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Fair enough.”

He laced his fingers with yours and started pulling you down the hallway. With his free hand he pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing. You lifted yourself up on your toes to try to see the screen only to have him tilt it away from you.

“What are you doing?” you asked when you reached the bedroom. He shut the door and locked it behind you.

He didn’t answer as he stared at the screen. When it buzzed with a response, he smiled and placed the phone on top of his dresser before turning his full attention back to you. “ _We_ are going to warm you up.” The smile he gave you was positively sinful and shot a jolt of longing straight to your core.

He stepped forward and closed the little space between you. You laid your hand on his chest to stop him as he leaned in for another kiss. “And the phone?”

Normally you wouldn’t be so curious but you wanted to know what was so important it couldn’t have waited. “Oh, that.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you to him. “Derek will drop your phone off in the morning after he has a little discussion with Sawyer.”

“Chris, you promised.”

“I did and I won’t harm a hair on his head. I have no control over Derek, however.”

He knew that wasn’t what you meant when you had extracted that promise from him, but as his lips claimed yours once more, you suddenly found you didn’t care enough to argue the point. You were warm, you were wanted and you were loved. That was all you needed.

 

 


	9. Simple - Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

The pale light of the early morning sun streamed through the window and fell in a sharp angle across the bed. It was just enough to wake you and you blinked open sleepy eyes. You smiled as your gaze settled on Peter who was still sleeping. It wouldn’t last long, he always woke up shortly after you. You no sooner had the thought than those piercing blue eyes met your gaze.

He arched a brow as was his habit when he caught you watching him. “Like what you see?” he asked, with that cocky smirk he wore so well adorning his face.

You hummed in agreement. “You know I do.”

He rolled onto his back with a groan and ran a hand down his face. “What time is it?”

You glanced at the clock. “Nine.”

His head snapped in your direction, his eyes wide. “Aren’t you going to be late meeting Chris?” he asked.

It made you smile just a bit. He always knew just what you were supposed to be doing and who you were supposed to be doing it with. Well, he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. “Chris canceled all our breakfast meetings for the foreseeable future.”

Peter leaned up on his elbow and frowned down at you. “What? Why?”

You sighed. You’d been hoping to avoid this conversation for at least a few more days. “He found out about you. He doesn’t trust me anymore.”

Peter’s jaw went tight and he sat up on the edge of the bed, turning his back to you. “You should talk to him. Try to convince him that it’s nothing.

That had you sitting up and wrapping the sheet around your chest. “Of course, I tried, Peter but he wasn’t having it. He told me to get out and stay gone until I came to my senses.”

He groaned. “Well, you’re not much good to me then, are you?”

Cold fear gripped your chest with his words. “What do you mean?

He glanced at you over his shoulder, his eyes were blank, cold. None of the usual love you saw reflected there. “I mean you should get dressed and find somewhere else to be. I have no more use for you.”

“Use?” you asked even as you scrambled to your feet to get dressed. You needed the armor of your clothing between you and the harshness of his tone.

Even as he pulled on his sweats, he gave you a look of complete disdain. “Surely it isn’t that difficult to understand. You served a purpose. Now you do not.”

Your heart ached as you finally let yourself hear what he was telling you. You had been a way for him to get more information on your family. To keep tabs on what they were up to. Now that family wasn’t talking to you so you had nothing to give him. Moisture pooled in your eyes. “Please don’t do this, Peter. I love you.”

He saunters toward you wearing a cocky smile. He lifted one hand and trailed his fingers down your cheek as his eyes looked into yours. “So pretty,” he says though there is no emotion in it. He could have just as easily been talking about most anything at all.

“I gave you everything.” You are proud when your voice doesn’t break. Though one tear overflows and runs down your cheek. “I gave you all of me.”

“I. Don’t. Want. It.”

He says it just like that and the words tear through you leaving devastation in their wake. You suck in a breath as you try to wrap your mind around how you ended up here. Months you’d been with him and now he was saying it was all a lie.

You paced away from him to look out the window as you chewed at your thumb. “I don’t understand,” you said though you understood perfectly well. You hated how uncertain you sounded, how broken.

“It’s quite simple, Y/N. It was a game. A ruse. I needed information and you were a way to get it.”

“Oh.” You know you should say something else. That you should scream at him or hit him. Hell, you should probably shoot him. Your brother would help you get rid of the body. But your heart was broken and you couldn’t find it in yourself to do anything other than cry. You wrapped your arms around yourself and dropped your head to stare at your feet as you made your way across the floor. You paused at the door to look back at him only to find he’d already turned his back.

He was supposed to be the love of your life but as it turned out, he never loved you at all.


	10. Pressure - Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Reader

You still weren’t certain when your life became so difficult. It wasn’t when your father revealed to you that you came from a long line of hunters and it was your duty to kill supernatural creatures that threatened the world. When he kicked you out for refusing to kill people that hadn’t done anything wrong, you simply packed up and headed to Beacon Hills. You could have gone anywhere but rumor had it that the Argents were living there peacefully with the local werewolf pack. That they were, in fact, working together. That’s all you needed to know.

Scott McCall’s pack had accepted you easily enough and you were soon part of the group. Most of your time was spent with the Argents and the Hales simply due to the fact you had left high school behind some time ago. And this town…you’d never seen so many different supernatural creatures in one area before. But you just dealt with all that and kept living your life.

If you had to pinpoint it, you’d say it was three pack meetings ago that things started become harder for you. And for once, it had nothing to do with the supernatural. Chris and Peter had retreated to the kitchen under the guise of refilling the snack bowls. When it took them way longer than it should have to return, you went to check on them. That was your first mistake.

“I’m telling you she likes _me_ ,” Peter hissed. They stood less than a foot apart, staring each other down. “I could smell her arousal.”

Anger sparked in Chris’s eyes. “Who says that’s for you, Hale? You aren’t the only one in the room. I don’t need supernatural senses to see the way she watches me.”

Your eyes darted between the two of them. For just a moment you hoped they were talking about anyone else, but knew that was unlikely. You’d obviously done a horrendous job of keeping your feelings for both men hidden. You shifted your gaze to the floor and cleared your throat. “You two should hurry up. The kids are hungry.”

You didn’t wait for a response before returning to your seat in the other room. For the rest of the meeting you could feel their heavy stares watching your every move. Your face heated under their attentions, but you did your best to ignore them. They wouldn’t let you ignore this forever but you intended to do it for as long as possible.

For once, things were pretty calm around town so the meeting wrapped up fairly quickly. Chris and Peter left immediately after, whispering amongst themselves. You gave them some time to head out then dismissed yourself as the others started arguing about what movie to watch. “Bye,” you called as you stepped outside and shut the door behind you.

You froze on the front step as you realized both the men you’d been hoping to avoid were leaning on the side of your car. They straightened as you walked toward them, their eyes looking you over. Chris gave you a cockeyed grin, while Peter maintained his blank expression. “You two need something?” You did your best to avoid making eye contact as you unlocked the doors and opened the back to throw your stuff on the seat.

A hand wrapped around your wrist and spun you to face them. You were nearly pressed against Chris’ chest and your heart began to race despite your best efforts. Damn these two. “I’m going to assume by the way you are attempting to avoid the two of us that you heard our conversation.”

Another hand fell on your shoulder and pulled you back, putting more room between you and the hunter. “How about giving her a little room to breathe, Argent?” Peter said.

“Y/N is perfectly capable of—”

“Would you two please stop?” It came out in a groan, which you supposed was fair considering how frustrated you were feeling right then. You took a large step away from both of them so they were forced to stop touching you. “I can’t do this okay?”

Peter held out a hand as if to reach for you, but he stopped short. “Just give us a second. We aren’t trying to upset you.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and glanced down at the ground. “I know you’re not, but I don’t like you two fighting. Not because of me.”

“Sweetheart, our issues go way beyond you,” Chris assured you.

“I know that, too.” You sighed as you looked between the two of them. “I can’t give you what you want.”

“And what is it you think we want, Y/N?” Peter asked.

“You want me to tell you who it is that I like and I can’t do that.”

“If you’re worried about hurting one of us, we’re big boys. We can take it.” Peter smirked at you.

You shook your head and gave them a small smile. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I can’t. I like you both.”

They looked at you with wide eyes. When they didn’t say anything, you took that as your cue to leave. “I’ll see you later,” you mumbled as you opened your door.

“Wait,” Chris said from behind you just as Peter’s hand grasped the top of your door.

You looked back at them waiting for them to speak. They exchanged a long look before focusing back on you.

“Date us,” Chris said.

“What?”

“Date both of us. Give us both a chance and then you can decide.” Peter’s voice was nearly a plea. The emotion was mirrored in Chris’ eyes.

“We’ll be on our best behavior. Promise,” the hunter added.

You sucked in a breath and thought of all the ways this could go wrong. You didn’t want to lose either of them so you opened your mouth and said the only thing you could. “All right.”

***

So, you’d been seeing both men for the last three weeks. Everything from fancy dinners to movie nights at home. You alternated dates so one didn’t get think the other was getting special treatment. Tonight, you’d opted to stay home and binge Netflix in your pajamas. Both men had other things going on and rather than trying to squeeze in a late evening with either of them, you decided to just take some time to yourself.

You were settled on your sofa with your favorite blanket and a giant bowl of popcorn. Halfway through the first movie, a knock sounded on your door. You paused the movie and unburied yourself to answer it. You can’t say you were completely surprised to see Peter through the peephole. Your heart raced as you opened the door to his wide smile.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted as he stepped into the house. He immediately pulled you into his arms and pressed a kiss against your lips, which you happily deepened. You ran a hand up the side of his neck and raked your fingers through his hair.

After a moment you separated just enough to press your foreheads together. “I missed you,” Peter breathed.

You laughed. “You just saw me yesterday, Peter.”

“Can’t help it. I’m smitten.” He kissed your lips again then stepped back. “Hope it’s okay that I stopped by.”

You shrugged and went back to your spot. “Sure. I’m not changing the movie, but I’ll share the popcorn.”

“Deal.” He stripped off his jacket and hung it up before coming over to join you. “How about you get rid of that blanket and warm up with me instead?”

You weren’t about to argue and you shoved your cover to the other end of the sofa before leaning against Peter’s side. He looped an arm around you and didn’t say a word about the romantic comedy on the TV.

Ten minutes later there came another knock. You paused the show and padded over to the door. “Of course,” you said to yourself when you discovered Chris on the other side.

You let him in and he cradled your face in his hands as he kissed you deeply. Any thought you had of stopping him for Peter’s sake flew from your head the moment his tongue swept into your mouth. God the man could kiss. They both could. Finally, you pulled away and smiled at him.

“Hey, baby,” he said before kissing your forehead.

“You really don’t have to call me baby. Peter’s fine.”

Chris’ head snapped in that direction and his gaze narrowed. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited.”

“Well, so was I.”

Both of them turned their attention to you. You held up both hands before moving over to fold the blanket. “Don’t give me that look. I asked Chris first because it was his turn. When he said he couldn’t make it, I asked Peter. Who also said he couldn’t make it. So, technically, neither of you is supposed to be here right now.”

“You heard her, Hale. It’s my turn. Out.”

“You said you weren’t coming,” Peter pointed out as he got to his feet.

“So did you.” Chris took a step toward the other man.

You clenched your teeth together as you swallowed past the lump in your throat. Tears welled in your eyes but you willed them away. “Stop it.” Your voice wasn’t loud, but it was firm. It was a tone neither of them had heard from you before. Your gaze shifted between the two of them. “You can both go. Or you can both stay. You two decide. I’m going back to my movie.”

You sat on your spot in the middle of the sofa and didn’t even glance in their direction. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening for you and they came in and screwed it up. No longer in the mood for anything fluffy, you scrolled through the movies you had available and picked an action film you hadn’t seen before.

After a moment, the couch dipped on either side of you as they both took a seat. Some of the tension flowed from your shoulders and you offered them some popcorn. By the time the movie was a quarter over, you were ready to cuddle. You turned sideways so your back could lean against Chris’ side. He immediately adjusted to your new position, turning himself so you were leaned against his chest with his arm wrapped around you.

Peter was watching you from the side of his eye though he tried to hide it. “Closer, Hale,” you ordered.

He looked at you fully then and scowled in confusion. You lifted your legs in silent invitation. He gave you a little smile as he slid closer so you could drape your legs across his lap. He had a thing for your legs so this position would suit him just fine. His hands rubbed your legs absently while Chris intertwined the fingers of his free hand with yours.

You studied the two of them for a moment before allowing your thoughts to drift as they watched the movie. This was perfection. If you could have this every day, you would be happy. But it was too good to last. You knew that. They were going to want you to pick someone. And if tonight was any indication, they were going to want that sooner rather than later.

The problem was that this little experiment of theirs hadn’t made it easier for you to choose one of them. If you were completely honest, in fact, you had fallen in love with both of them. There was a time you would have thought such a thing impossible but you certainly knew better now. You’d take advantage of the opportunity to love them both while you could. The day was coming soon enough when you’d have to let at least one of them go and say goodbye to part of your heart in the process. You could only hope that decision came as far in the future as possible.


	11. Checking In - Derek Hale Drabble

Music played softly in your room while you sat on your window seat and read your book. Well, tried to read your book. Your mind kept playing over the argument you’d gotten into with Stiles earlier. He was always teasing you or trying to get you to believe things that weren’t real, but how were you supposed to know? Most of your friends were werewolves or banshees or whatever. 

Stiles didn’t mean anything by his teasing, you knew that, but today he’d made a comment about how you looked in the outfit you had on today and it had been too much. You’d snapped, he snapped back and by the time it was over, you stormed out of the loft and came home. Realizing you were stewing over the argument yet again, you sighed and tried to focus back on your book. 

A soft knock on the window beside your head had you pressing a hand to your chest as you jumped and your heart skipped. A quick glance showed Derek on the other side of the glass giving you a sheepish smile. He gave you a little wave when you frowned at him. 

Shifting onto your knees, you lifted the window so he could come in. “Derek, I gave you a key for a reason. What are you doing?”

He shrugged and pulled you against his chest so he could wrap his arms around you. “I saw you sitting there and couldn’t resist. Just like old times, huh?”

“You’re a pain in the ass, Hale.” Your voice was muffled as you spoke against his chest. 

He grunted in what you assumed was agreement. “I wanted you to know I ripped Stiles’ throat out with my teeth for upsetting you.”

You tilted your head back to look up at him. “You did not.”

“No, but I will if you want me to.” He grinned then leaned forward and captured your lips with his own. Suddenly, your argument with Stiles was the last thing on your mind.


	12. Awkward - Stiles Stilinski Drabble

You hurried through the halls, brushing by people as you tried to get to somewhere away. Away from the others, away from prying eyes. You just needed a moment of peace. You ducked into a dark classroom and shut the door behind you. Leaving the light off, you slid down to sit on the floor and took a deep breath. With a shaky hand you wiped the tears away from your eyes. 

This was so stupid, but you couldn’t help it. You’d had a crush on Stiles Stilinski for years and he’d been hung up on Lydia. When Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson made plans to go bowling, you plucked up your courage. After announcing that sounded like fun, you asked Stiles if he wanted to go with you.

“Why would I want to do that?” he’d said with barely a look in your direction. 

His response had hurt but that wasn’t what had set you off. No, it had been the looks of pity from the girls at the table that had you sucking in a breath and excusing yourself from the table. Just the thought had you tearing up again and you wiped the tears away once more. 

The door beside you cracked open and Stiles stuck his head in, his eyes settling on you. He cleared his throat. “Can I…um, can I come in, Y/N?”

“Sure.” You scrambled to your feet, hoping there was no trace of your tears remaining. 

He paced the floor and raked a hand through his hair. “Listen, about what I said–”

“It’s fine, Stiles. Seriously, don’t worry about it,” you interrupted. 

He spun to face you. “No, it’s not fine. I didn’t mean it like that.” He sucked in a breath. “I mean I would love to go bowling with you, Y/N. I just didn’t want to go as friends. I like you. I have for awhile and–”

This time you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. When you pulled back he blinked at you while his mouth hung open. You gave a soft laugh. “I like you, too.”

 

 


	13. The Space Between - Chris x Reader x Peter

The time had come to make a decision. It was past time actually. Peter and Chris had only grown more territorial over you and they had both been hinting about you choosing one of them. It was the right thing to do. The fair thing. You knew that. But you also knew that choosing one meant saying goodbye to the other and you weren’t certain you were ready to do that. Your heart certainly wasn’t prepared to let one of them go.

Some sort of supernatural creature was causing havoc around town and the pack was trying to determine what precisely it was. You sat on a counter in the kitchen, swinging your legs as you listened in. You had no idea what the creature was and you needed a break from the research. Your brain was tired. Chris stepped in front of you and rested his hands on your waist. “Hey, baby,” he said, blue eyes twinkling.

You smirked in return. “Hey yourself, Argent.”

He leaned his forehead against yours. “I’ve missed you.”

You’d been out of town for a week visiting friends and had just gotten back the day before. Then you’d immediately been swept up in pack drama. You really hadn’t had the chance to speak to either of your men since your return. You hooked your hands around the back of Chris’s neck and tilted your head to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He wasn’t about to let you get away with that, however, and deepened the kiss. Tension flowed from your shoulders as you let yourself forget about everything else for just a moment. You only pulled away when you heard footsteps come into the kitchen and stop nearby. Your gaze flicked over toward the doorway to find a scowling Peter. He kept his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes darted between you and Chris.

You lightly pushed Chris out of the way and hopped off the counter. You threw your arms around Peter and his immediately wrapped around you to hold you close. “Hello, Sweetheart,” he said. He laid a trail of kisses from your ear down the side of your neck. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Stepping away from him, you leaned against the counter. “You’re just glad I’m back so I can help you kick this thing’s ass.”

“Yes,” came Chris’s deep voice. “Because there is nothing I enjoy more than my girlfriend being put in danger to hunt yet another supernatural creature.” One of his brows lifted and he crossed his arms over his chest. His t-shirt strained against the muscles but you somehow managed to keep from staring.

“Since when is she your girlfriend, Argent?”

Your head snapped in Peter’s direction at the harshness in his tone. His hands were fisted at his sides and he stepped forward, closing the space between himself and the hunter.

Chris practically rolled his eyes. “What exactly do you want me to call her, Peter?”

“Y/N would be nice. It is her name after all.”

With every word their voices got louder and they moved closer to one another until their chests were practically touching. It quickly became no more than noise. A buzz in your head you wanted to end. Even with the din, you heard the others leave. Heard Derek announce they were heading to Deaton’s to ask him a question.

“Stop.” You didn’t raise your voice. Normally you didn’t have to as the men were both attuned to you.

When they persisted, you gripped the counter behind you and dropped your head. Tears of frustration ran down your face. “Enough!”

Silence fell.

“Y/N?” That was Peter.

“It’s enough.”

“We got a little carried away. We didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” That was Chris. Of course, it was. He was always the last to lose his temper and the first to apologize. You merely tightened your hold on the counter, the edges pressing painfully into your palms, keeping you grounded.

You shook your head and darted your tongue out to moisten your lips. “It’s enough. All of this needs to stop.” You looked up then, not caring that tears still lined your face. “I’m done.”

Peter tilted his head and stepped toward you. His hands were raised in front of him in a placating gesture. “What do you mean you’re done?”

You huffed a laugh that sounded almost like a sob. “You—both of you—are breaking my heart. Dating you didn’t help me pick anyone, it just made me fall in love with you.”

“You fell in love with who exactly?” Chris asked. The hope in his voice was nearly your undoing.

“That’s the problem. I fell in love with both of you. And it’s tearing me apart.” Your voice cracked at the end of your sentence and you looked up at the ceiling trying to stave off any more tears. “I would never be able to pick one of you over the other. Not and be at peace with my decision. So, I’m choosing option three. I’m not picking at all. I’m just done.”

“Now, hold on just a minute, sweetheart,” Peter began at the same time Chris said, “Baby, you don’t have to—”

You raised a hand to cut both of them off. “Just…don’t.”

Chris’s phone rang before any of you could say anything else. His eyes stayed locked on you as he answered. “Yeah, we’ll be right there.”

“They figured it out. We need to meet them at the mill.”

You nodded and pushed away from the counter. A hand on your arm stopped you. “We need to talk about this, Y/N,” Chris said.

“No, we really don’t.” Pulling out of his grip, you strode past both of them and out the door.

***

You took your own car from the loft and arrived at the mill in record time. Not seeing the rest of the pack, you frowned. You assumed that they’d wait for the three of you to arrive before doing anything. You opened the door and stepped out to sounds of fighting. So much for that thought. Leaning back in your car, you grabbed your gun and strapped it to your thigh before dragging your large knife out from under the seat.

Following the sounds of the fight, you rounded the building. Your gaze darted around as you tried to take in as many details as you could. Winged creatures with wicked claws fought against your friends. You’d never seen anything like them before. Spotting Stiles nearby, desperately swinging his bat at one of the creatures, you hurried in his direction. With one large slash, the creature’s body fell to the ground while its head tumbled in the opposite direction.

Stiles panted as he looked from the ground to you. “Wow. That was, uh, gross.”

“What the hell is it?”

“Gargoyle.” You weren’t quite sure what to make of that. Until this moment you had thought gargoyles were strictly statues that guarded buildings.

You glanced around trying to gage just how many of them there were. A lot didn’t help much. “How do we need to kill them?”

Stiles gestured to the one at your feet. “Decapitation seems to work. The book just said dismemberment.”

“Well, isn’t that lovely?” you muttered and Stiles snickered beside you.

Peter and Chris came around the building and slid to a stop as they took in what was happening. When their eyes fell on you, you gave them a nod in greeting. Turning back to Stiles, you said, “Fill them in on what’s happening. I’ve got some monsters to behead.”

You ran in one direction while Stiles ran in the other. A squeal drew your attention and you found Allison ducking as massive claws swung through the air above her head. Her crossbow and guns weren’t going to do her a hell of a lot of good against these things. You caught her eye and motioned to the side with your head. She nodded and dove while you decapitated another creature. Stepping over the body, you offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

“Thanks,” she said.

“My car’s around front. Trunk’s full of blades. Go get ‘em.”

She nodded once and hurried off in that direction. One of the creatures tried to follow and you sliced at it, drawing its attention back in your direction. “Not so fast.”

  It wasn’t nearly as easy to take its head when you fought it face to face with no one there to distract it. You spent more time dodging its wicked claws than you did anything else. Changing strategy, you turned the blade in your hand, slicing through an arm. The creature shrieked but didn’t bleed. That was…creepy.

Fueled by fresh anger, it came at you again only for you to repeat the move with the other arm followed quickly by its head. Again and again, you faced down creatures only to kill them and move on to the next. When you had a second to breathe, a quick look around showed the wolves using their claws to slice through the creatures while everyone else appeared to have been armed with a knife or sword of some sort.

You weren’t certain how much time had passed before you began to notice their numbers dwindling. By that time you were tired, sore and little battered but still fighting. Your blade took down another and you panted, hoping for just a moment to catch your breath. Instead, searing pain tore through your body from behind and you were lifted from the ground. You gasped and glanced down to see three long claws protruding from your belly. Fuck.

A yell split the air and the claws tore out of you with as little finesse as they slid in. You dropped to the ground with a thud and the world around you seemed to slow. Derek battled the creature that had gotten the best of you. He spared a moment to glance at you and grimaced. “Chris!” he called.

You turned your head to follow his line of sight to find Chris fighting his own creature nearby. His eyes widened as they fell on you and he turned back to his battle with renewed ferocity. You fell to the side, your hand laying against your wound for all the good it would do. Chris slid to the ground in front of you, yelling your name.

You couldn’t respond, though you wanted to. You wanted to tell him that it was okay and to water your plant and be nice to Peter. You sucked in a breath, but that was all you could manage. Peter appeared in your line of sight a moment later.

“Oh no. No.” He tore his eyes from you to look at Chris. “What happened?”

Chris shook his head. “I only saw the aftermath. But she’s got wounds front and back. I can’t apply pressure to them all.”

You glanced down then to see Chris’s hands were covered in blood as he pressed against your stomach. You didn’t feel a thing. Peter moved so he was behind you.

“You keep working on that side. I’ll try to do this side.”

Tiredness swamped you and you closed your eyes. “I love you,” you said, speaking to both of them.

There was a beat of silence before Peter yelled. “Get a fucking ambulance up here, now!”

***

There was no pain when you woke. Just pressure. As light as your head felt, you figured they must have you on the good drugs. Which was amazing really as you hadn’t thought you’d wake up at all. You kept your eyes shut, knowing once they were open, you’d have to face the world again. Your room was quiet, though you knew you weren’t alone. You could feel the anticipation in the air. You wondered who you would find when you opened your eyes. It couldn’t be Chris and Peter as they would be bickering. Stiles would be talking to keep himself company. Lydia would be humming and brushing your hair. Derek and Scott, maybe. They were always good about companionable silences.

“How long has it been?” Peter asked, he sounded tired, resigned. And you guessed he was the one that ran a warm hand down the length of your right leg and back up before letting it rest on your knee.

A throat cleared and someone took your left hand in theirs. “Almost fifty hours,” answered Chris.

Maybe you _had_ died, because you couldn’t imagine anywhere other than your wildest dreams where these two would have a civil conversation. Especially with you in the middle.

“What are we going to do if she doesn’t wake up?” Peter asked.

“Come on, man. Don’t talk like that. She’s going to wake up. She’ll be fine.”

Your eyelids fluttered open and you looked between the two men. They looked horrible. Stress and exhaustion were written all over them. You almost hated to ruin this moment of peace but you couldn’t pretend to be asleep forever. Someone was bound to notice eventually.

“Hey.” Your voice was rough from disuse and your dry throat.

Both heads jerked in your direction, their eyes going wide and smiles covering their faces.

One hand from each of them rested on your head or against your cheek and they took turns giving you a gentle kiss. Peter stayed leaning over you. Moisture pooled in his eyes. “I thought we lost you, sweetheart. You scared the shit out of me.”

“All of us,” Chris said. Peter glanced up then moved out of the way so Chris could hold a straw up to your lips. “Small sips, baby.”

You sipped just enough to moisten your mouth and throat as you glanced between the two of them. “How long?”

They exchanged a look and Peter sighed as he took your hand in his. “Two weeks.”

Your brows shot up.

“You were in bad shape. We nearly lost you, more than once. They kept you sedated and on a vent so you could heal. They shut everything off a couple of days ago,” Chris explained.

You cleared your throat and used your free hand to gesture between the two of them. “And this?”

They smirked and exchanged another glance. Peter tilted his head toward the other man. “I’ll let him explain. I should go tell someone that you’re awake.” He kissed your forehead and your eyes followed him as he left the room.

You shifted your gaze back to Chris. He pulled his chair closer to the head of the bed and sat. “Peter and I have had a lot of time to talk the last couple of weeks.” He licked his lips and looked away before meeting your eyes again. “When we were faced with the prospect of losing you, we both realized how terrifying that thought was. We have come up with a resolution that keeps you from having to make the choice between us.”

“If it’s a fight to the death, the answer is no.” Your eyes stung in the harsh light, so you closed them though you were wide awake.

Chris chuckled. “Nothing that dramatic, I’m afraid. We’ve simply decided that we will both date you.”

You shook your head. There was no way you could keep going on the way you had been. It was too hard on you and only served to make the two of them more competitive and irritable. No, it was better if this just ended now before your heart got any more involved.

“Before you argue with me, let me finish,” he said just as your mouth opened. You snapped it shut and opened one eye just enough to glare at him. He merely grinned at you. “Look, Peter and I get along fairly well when we aren’t competing for your attentions so we’ve simply decided not to compete. If you aren’t opposed to it, we thought the three of us could date.”

That got both eyes open. Chris’s gaze was questioning as he awaited your response.

The door opened and Peter came back in. You turned your head and were surprised to find him alone. “I don’t like the nurse on duty. I went and found Melissa. She’s calling your doctor.”

“Thanks.”

He gave you a half-smile then shifted his focus to Chris. “Did you ask her?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

They both turned their attention back to you and your gaze flicked between them. Were they serious about this? They couldn’t be. This was everything you wanted. This would never work. But what if it did?

“Well, what do you say, princess? Think you can handle both of us?” Peter teased.

The tone of his voice and the way they were looking at you had your head swimming with thoughts of blue eyes and silver tongues.  And, holy hell, you would happily drown there.

“Yeah.” Your voice cracked and you cleared your throat before licking your lips. “Yeah, I think I can handle that.”


	14. requests closed

Thank you for your requests!


	15. My Favorite Weapon - Chris Argent (Part 1)

You’d been in Beacon Hills for about two days when you realized they had a massive supernatural problem. It figured. You’d moved from your last town because you were trying to get away from the otherworldly drama. And here you were, right back in the middle of it. Because, of course, the first friend you made would be a werewolf. But you and Derek just clicked.

Now, you were at your first pack meeting as Derek wanted to introduce you to everyone else. They were dealing with their current issue of the month and he thought they could use your help. You sat on a counter to the side as everyone filed in. Their eyes were all locked on you though no one said anything until an older man came in with a young girl you assumed to be his daughter. The two of you locked gazes for what felt like minutes but was probably only a few seconds. Derek glanced at you and arched a brow as he picked up on the chemo signals that said you were attracted to the new arrival.

You made a face and flipped him off which made him chuckle.

“Who’s this?” the man asked and your eyes found him again. The deep rumble of his voice did nothing to ease your attraction. Damn.

“Everyone this is Y/N. She’s new to town but I think she can be a big help,” Derek explained. He went around the room and introduced everyone. They certainly had a mix of supers in their little group.

“No. Absolutely not,” Chris said with a shake of his head. “The last thing we need is another untrained person getting in the way during a fight. She’ll be a liability to herself and others. Just because she knows about the supernatural doesn’t mean she should get involved in our business.” He was sexy even when he was being an ass. You were in so much trouble.

Your lips twitched as you leaned forward and rested your elbows on your knees. “Yeah, Derek. What’s the deal with just throwing me into a fight with no training or anything?”

He rolled his eyes. He’d seen you fight firsthand which is why he was so anxious to make you part of the pack. “She can fight, Chris. I’d trust her to have my back.”

Those piercing blue eyes darted over to you. “Is that true? Can you fight?”

“I’ve been known to hold my own.”

Derek gave you another look and you shrugged. You didn’t like being underestimated and you were annoyed that Mr. Sexy over there just assumed you were useless. You weren’t going to make it easy on him.

“Against a werewolf?” he pressed.

You pursed your lips. “I’ve never actually fought a werewolf.” You’d fought hybrids, witches and vampires, but no werewolves.

Chris glared at Derek who held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, Argent. Run her through her paces. You decide if she’s worthy or not.”

The teenagers in the room were just looking between the three of you, obviously entertained by this conversation. It was your understanding that Scott kid was a true alpha so you were surprised he was just sitting there, saying nothing.

He must have felt your gaze because he turned to you with a smile. “No point in getting involved in the discussion until something is said I disagree with. No offense, but we don’t know you.”

You shrugged. “I get that. You’re looking out for your pack. It’s what you’re supposed to do. I’m just not used to seeing it is all.”

He tilted his head with a frown, obviously wanting to ask you to explain. Relief flowed through you when he didn’t. You weren’t even sure you could get these kids to understand how bad a pack ruled by fear was. Hopefully, they’d never have to find out.

“Are you even listening?” that low voice snapped.

You turned to Chris with an arched brow. “Sorry, I got bored of the conversation about two minutes in.”

One of the others snorted a laugh but quickly covered with a cough.

“Glad to know this is so important to you.” He took a step toward you, glowering. As if you would be intimidated by the likes of him. You’d spent too long having to hold your ground against people that actually would hurt you to be afraid of the ones that wouldn’t.

“Chris wants you to meet him tomorrow at the house,” Derek said.

By the house, he meant the remains of the Hale house that had burnt so long ago. Why they all liked to go up there to train, fight or whatever, you had no idea. You shook your head and hopped off the counter. “Nope. Let’s get it done now. There’s no point in putting it off.”

Chris narrowed his eyes at you.

You sighed. “Look, I get it. It’s not you you’re worried about, it’s your kid. Believe it or not I do have some experience trying to keep teenagers alive under bizarre circumstances. This meeting was called to introduce me to the pack. You aren’t going to discuss anything important with me until this issue is resolved, so let’s get it done.”

So, the pack meeting became a fieldtrip out to the Hale place. Even Peter tagged along, mumbling something about watching the hunter get his ass kicked. Though you wondered if he was referring to you or Argent.

Chris and you stood in a clearing and the others settled around you. He tossed a black rod in your direction and you snatched it from the air. “That’s a good start,” he said.

You turned it in your hand. “What is this?”

“It’s a shock rod.” He pushed a button and the weapon doubled in size. “I’ve removed the power source from these. They’re strictly for training.”

You shrugged and shifted your weight on your feet. Chris did the same as Derek began to count.

“Go.”

You spent the first several minutes dodging his attacks as you sized him up and learned the way he moved. It had been awhile since you’d faced a non-supernatural opponent and frankly his slower speed was throwing you off.

Finally, you tossed the weapon to the side. You dodged a swing from one hand and blocked the arm that brought the shock rod into your space. With a twist of his arm and a shift of your weight, you rammed your shoulder into his stomach and tossed him onto his back. You heard the air leave his lungs with a grunt.

There was a stretch of silence. “Holy shit. That was hot,” Peter said, breaking it.

You flipped him off. “Stuff it, Hale.” You stood over Chris and offered him a hand. He looked between you and it for a moment before taking it and letting you help him to his feet. Once he was steady, you walked over and picked up your shock rod. You walked back to him and handed it over. **“I don’t need a weapon, Argent. I am one.”**

***

Of course, Chris agreed that you’d passed the test and you were welcomed into the pack. He still tested you when given the opportunity until he was convinced that you could use a gun correctly. He tried to test you on the bow but quickly relented when you showed him the crossbow was your weapon of choice. That and you could stab stuff. All that practice shoving stakes into the hearts of vampires came in handy.

They still didn’t know about your past. At first, you’d been hesitant because Chris was a hunter. He might be friends with the wolves of Beacon Hills for his daughter’s sake, but you weren’t convinced he wouldn’t send people after your friends on the other side of the country. Now, it just amused you when you continuously surprised them with your knowledge and skill. Really, if they asked, you’d tell them, but no one had as of yet.

It was now a couple of months later and you were at another meeting. This one was at the Argent’s place. Surprisingly things had been quiet lately. Still, the pack met weekly so everyone could stay informed about what was going on with their packmates. Chris had ordered pizza and the kids were eating as they talked over each other about that week’s finals.

You leaned against the kitchen counter while you ate. It wasn’t long before Derek and Chris joined you, one on each side. Peter was ‘busy’ as usual.

“Have I mentioned lately how glad I am I’m not in high school anymore?” you asked.

Both men chuckled. Chris reached behind him and grabbed a beer. He popped the cap and offered it to you. “Thanks.” You took a long drink before setting it on the counter beside you.

A couple of minutes later, Chris picked up the bottle and took a swallow before putting it back where he snatched it from. You barely even noticed, you were so used to him doing it by now. But Derek did. He took a step away from the counter as he faced your direction.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed between the two of you. “When did this start?”

Chris grabbed the bottle and took another drink as his lips twitched. He nudged your side. You pulled your attention from the teenage conversation. “What?”

Chris smirked. “Go ahead. Ask again,” he prompted Derek.

Your friend stepped in front of you to block your view of the rest of the pack and make sure he had your attention. “I asked when this started.” He gestured to the two of you again.

Your face heated. “There is no this. We’re just friends.”

Derek shifted his gaze to Chris who simply shrugged and shook his head. “I ask and she says no. Won’t tell me why so I keep asking.”

“Well, you seem very close for friends,” Derek prodded, his eyes flicking to the bottle of beer you and Chris were sharing.

“He’s not a sour wolf and he likes to cuddle,” you defended.

Derek leaned down so you were eye to eye when he smirked. “I don’t like to cuddle with you, because we’re just friends. I think you just proved my point.”

You stuck your tongue out at him because you’re mature like that. Chris laughed and ran a hand up your back. Suddenly, something one of the kids said caught your attention. You pushed Derek to the side so you could see the rest of them. “What was that?”

“Huh?” Stiles said, looking over at you.

“What did you just say?”

“I said, we’ve got a new kid in school,” he said slowly.

“Where did you say he was from?” You knew you sounded a little frantic, but this was important.

“Some little town in Virginia. Mystic Falls, I think.”

Well, shit.


	16. My Favorite Weapon - Chris Argent (Part 2)

You closed the distance between you and the teens in two long strides. “What’s his name?”

“What?” Stiles stuttered again.

For the love of— “His. Name.”

A hand settled on your back. “Calm down, sweetheart,” Chris said, his voice soft and full of worry.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. This wasn’t you. Well, it was, but not the you they were used to. You rolled with the punches and just went with the flow. You did not freak out, but you certainly were right now. It wasn’t even so much that your life from Mystic Falls had followed you here. No, it was that they hadn’t contacted you first. And that you had no idea just how much of it had followed you.

Taking another breath, you opened your eyes and licked your lips. “What’s the new kid’s name? Anyone know?”

“Stefan something, I think,” Allison piped up.

Well, that was better than some of the alternatives. “Have any of you noticed anyone else new around?”

Several of them shook their heads, but Lydia simply frowned.

“What is it, Lydia?”

“There’s a new substitute. Well, not us but the freshman.”

“History?”

She tilted her head. “How did you know?”

You sighed. “Long story. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Just let me know if anyone else shows up.” Your gaze shifted to Allison. “You still have that tea I gave you?”

She nodded. “I think I’m about out. Dad doesn’t drink it though, so we should have another box.”

You turned to Chris and arched a brow. He shrugged. “I’m a coffee guy. You know that.”

“I’ve got something else that will work for you. For all of you actually.” One of the things you hated most in life was the taste of vervain so you’d been experimenting with other ways to take it. You’d finally come up with a capsule version you could just swallow like a pill.

You grabbed your bag from the chair where you’d left it and grabbed the two bottles you and Deaton had made earlier. He’d helped you figure out the effective dosage and was practiced at making his own capsules of stuff for the animals. You dumped them on the counter and split them up, making sure to include piles for Peter, Melissa and the sheriff. Deaton already had a supply.

You yanked the box of sandwich bags from the drawer and placed them on the counter. “Everyone take a pile. Stiles, take one for your dad. Scott, take one for your mom. Derek, take Peter’s. Allison, you keep drinking the tea until I can get more pills made.”

When no one approached the counter, you looked up to find them all staring at you in various stages of disbelief. “What?”

Chris stepped forward, his hands in front of him as if he was preparing to calm a skittish animal. “What is going on, Y/N?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just take the pills. It’s a precaution, that’s all.”

Derek arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Bullshit. I’ve never seen you like this. You need to start talking.”

You leaned your head back as you fisted your hands on your waist. Okay, maybe you could have handled this better. In Mystic Falls though you’d learned to panic first and ask questions later otherwise you’d end up dead. Finally, you heaved out a sigh a looked at all of them. “It’s not a pack thing. It’s a personal thing. If that changes, I’ll let you know. Just, please take the pills. One a day. It’s all natural. There’s nothing in them that will hurt you. Deaton helped me make them.”

Chris tilted his head and narrowed his gaze. You held up your hands to stave off whatever he was about to say. “We’ll talk tonight. The three of us,” you said, looking at Derek. The two men nodded, looking slightly more at ease.

You bagged up the pills and passed them out. The tense atmosphere started to loosen up after a bit until the kids were arguing over what movie to watch. The three of you grabbed a beer and headed outside. Derek lit the firepit and settled in one of the loungers. Chris settled in another and rather than getting your own, you motioned that you were sitting with him. He placed his feet on the ground and you sat in front of him before leaning back against his chest. He placed his legs on either side of you and wrapped his arms around you to hold you against him. By this point, it was a practiced moved as you’d spent more than one night out here together in front of the fire.

“Friends my ass,” Derek said with a snort.

Chris chuckled and you rolled your eyes. There was no point in arguing. You were half in love with Argent already, you just resisted putting a label on it. The three of you just sat there awhile enjoying the peace. Finally, you spoke. “The pills are vervain.”

Chris stiffened beneath you and you could feel Derek’s gaze. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” he asked.

“No,” you were quiet.

“It means something to me,” Chris said. “Vampires.”

Derek choked on his beer. “Excuse me? Like Dracula?”

“You are a werewolf and you have trouble believing in vampires?” you asked.

He shrugged. “I have to say that’s a new one for me. So, these pills do what?”

 “I’d like the answer to that myself,” Chris says. “Vervain is used by humans to prevent compulsion by vampires. But as far as I know they can’t compel other supernatural creatures so why have everyone take it?”

You sighed. “Vampires can’t. But Originals can.”

“What the—” Chris yelled as he sat bolt upright, taking you with him. Realizing how loud he was, he dropped his volume. “What the hell are you in the middle of Y/N? And why haven’t you said anything before?”

You moved to an empty seat, hands twisted together in your lap. Tears burned your eyes and you willed them away. You weren’t going to cry, damn it. Not about this. You knew better. This was why you said no every time he asked for something more serious. He didn’t know the truth about you and you were afraid he wouldn’t want you around anymore once he did.

“I’m pretty sure Mystic Falls lost a bet to some ancient deity or something. They have more than their share of supernatural drama. Irony of ironies I moved here to get away from it.”

Derek snorted a laugh but you didn’t look at either of them. “Okay, what’s an Original?” he asked after a pause.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “The first vampires weren’t natural creations. Their mother cursed them, though she didn’t see it that way at the time. There are four remaining. Three brothers and one sister.”

“They’re nearly impossible to kill,” Chris added. “Rumor has it one of the brothers fell not long ago but we don’t know any of the details.”

You’d gone this far, you might as well go all the way. “Finn. I killed him.”

Silence stretched between the three of you. Suddenly, Chris stood. “Fuck this. Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Tears burned your eyes again as they went inside and closed the door behind them. Damn it. You knew you’d gotten too close to Argent. Your life hadn’t been normal since your sister-in-law disappeared with a vampire you later discovered was Damon Salvatore right in front of your brother’s eyes. Well, half-brother but still. He’d trained you to hunt vampires, and you’d found out about the rest of the stuff on your own. Needless to say, you hadn’t exactly had the most normal life. Especially when you started making friends with the creatures you were trained to hunt.

The truth was, you were lonely. Not for friends, you had plenty of those. And you had Ric, but it was a rare thing for a man to show any romantic interest in you. If they did, it quickly dissipated when they realized you could kick their ass or when there were too many times you couldn’t tell them what you’d been up to in the middle of the night. The last man to ask you out before Chris was Klaus and you were ninety percent sure that was simply to piss everyone off. You couldn’t really see him dating a hunter.

Realizing the two men had been gone for quite some time, you got up and wiped your hands across both cheeks. You knew better, damn it. The monsters didn’t want you because you were a hunter and the hunters didn’t want you because you were friends with the monsters. You sighed and headed into the house, which was surprisingly quiet. The kids were gone and the mess mostly cleaned up. “Hello?” you called.

There was no answer. Great, so they’d all just left you here. That was just great and not at all painful. They were probably off hunting your friends on top of it. Why were you such an idiot sometimes? You’d thought they at least trusted you enough to listen to everything you had to say before deciding your friends were the enemy. You snatched your bag up from where you left it and slipped it onto your shoulders. You needed to get out of here before anyone got back then call your brother to warn him.

When you were about ten feet from the door, it opened and Chris stepped in. He slowed as he saw you standing in front of him and tilted his head. “Going somewhere?”

“Why do you care?”

He sucked in a breath. “Well, I just convinced Derek to move the sleepover to the loft so you and I could talk. It seems a shame to waste the empty house.”

You stared at him. “Then where were you?”

“Helping with transport. It wasn’t my intention but Stiles’ jeep wouldn’t start. Imagine that.” He chuckled a bit and gave you an uncertain smile, those piercing eyes studying every move you made. “I left a note.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I didn’t see a note.”

He reached behind him and pulled the sticky note off the door to hand it to you. Your eyes scanned over his distinct scrawl. _Playing taxi. Be back soon. DON’T LEAVE!!!_

“Oh,” you muttered. You kept your gaze on the note even as hot tears ran down your cheeks.

“I know I should have just said something, but to be honest, I was still processing. I think you were too. I figured it would be better to just have this discussion when we were alone.”

You nodded but didn’t look at up him.

“Y/N?”

You swallowed. “What?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he closed the space between you and his hands cradled your cheeks. He tilted your head up and ran his eyes over your face. Taking in your tears, his expression became pained. “Don’t do that, baby. Don’t cry.” He swiped at the moisture with his thumbs but you only cried more at his display of concern.

You pushed his hands away and covered your face. You hated anyone to see you cry. It made you feel weak. “This is why I tried to resist you. I knew I was already too far in, and that it would break me if I lost you. And once I told you about everything, I would lose you. I kept telling myself you were different. That you’d understand but I knew.”

His hands settled on your shoulders and you jerked away from him. “No, Chris.” You wiped at your eyes, certain it didn’t do much good. “I knew it and I let my stupid ass fall in love with you anyway. Just let us go. I’ll make sure we’re all out of town by morning. Whatever they’re here for, I’m certain it has nothing to do with you.”

“Damn it, Y/N. That’s what I’m worried about. Do you think that I care about any of this beyond what it means for your safety? Or Allison’s? Did you even—wait a minute. Did you just say you loved me?”

Despite how emotional you were at the moment, his sudden change in tone and expression pulled a laugh from you. “God. Of course, I do.”

“Of course, you do.” He shook his head. “I can’t even get you to agree to a real date and somehow I was just supposed to know that you loved me?”

You shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

Now he was laughing and he cupped your face in his hands again. This time he pulled you forward and kissed your lips. He pulled away almost immediately and you found yourself leaning toward his mouth in an attempt to continue. “In case it’s not painfully obvious, I love you, too.”

His hands still cradled your face as he leaned down to look in your eyes. “I have a question and I need a straight answer. Everything else we can talk about in the morning. Are you, Allison, or the pack in danger from these people that have come to town?”

“No,” you answered with no hesitation.

“You’re certain?”

“Stefan is one of my best friends and the substitute would be my brother, Ric. I am certain Stefan’s brother is with them, but he’s my friend as well. We’re fine.” What you didn’t say is that you were worried about why they were here with no notice. But you couldn’t offer any enlightenment about that until you figured it out for yourself.

“That’s all I needed to know.” He kissed you again and in seconds you were lost in the sensation. Your arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands found your waist. He started walking you down the hall. “Did you really kill an Original?” he pulled back to ask.

“Less talking, more kissing, Argent.”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a nod and his lips found their way back to yours. After the second time you managed to trip over your own feet, he chuckled against your lips. He shifted his hands to your thighs. “Jump.”

You did as instructed and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.


	17. My Favorite Weapon - Chris Argent (Part 3)

Monday morning found you sitting on one of the tables in front of the school. You supposed you could have called Ric or Stefan and asked them what the hell they were doing in your town, but this seemed more fun. And they both found it nearly impossible to lie to you in person. Besides, you wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw you.

You’d found yourself surrounded by the pack almost immediately. You all just tended to gravitate around each other when in the same area. They’d asked once why you were there and you’d simply shrugged. After that, they talked amongst themselves while you sipped your coffee.

You caught a glimpse of Ric between bodies and leaned sideways to get a better view. Stefan walked beside him. As they passed by, you hopped off the table and pushed past the pack. “Um…excuse me, Mr. Saltzman? I have a question,” you called after them.

Ric turned immediately, his brows raised in question and Stefan mirrored the movement. You simply stared back, arms crossed over your chest. Their faces shifted the instant they saw you and they immediately looked guilty.

They both glanced around before coming back to you. Ric looked briefly at the rest of the pack before focusing on you. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

You rolled your eyes. “Can it, Ric.”

Stefan’s eyes just darted between you, your brother and the pack. He didn’t like speaking so closely to them. Well, did you have a surprise for him.

“Why are you here?” you asked. “Without so much as a text, might I add?”

The vampire leaned toward you. “This isn’t really the place, Y/N.”

You hummed in agreement. “Never really is, is it?”

“Y/N,” Scott called. “You okay?”

You nodded once. “Just fine…Alpha.”

Everyone gaped at you. “Really?” Stiles hissed. “You’re just gonna blurt it out like that?”

“Everyone, this is Ric Saltzman. My brother. And this is Stefan Salvatore. He’s a friend. Ric, Stefan, this is everyone. Where’s Damon?”

“We didn’t bring him with us,” Ric answered and you shifted your gaze to Stefan.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. “He’s at the hotel.”

Your brother turned to Stefan with a glare of disbelief. The vampire shrugged. “What? She scares me.”

You shook your head and pulled out your phone to send a couple of quick texts. You jerked your head toward the parking lot. “Let’s go.”

“What? Now?” Ric asked.

“Yes, Alaric. Now.”

“But school.”

You arched a brow. “Worried you’re going to be fired from your fake job?”

“Scott get everyone over to the Argent’s. I’ll be there in a bit with these two.”

He nodded and the pack headed toward the parking lot with no questions. You turned your attention back to the two men in front of you and handed Ric your keys. “Wait in my car. I’ll be right back.”

You hurried into the office and had a word with the new secretary about the pack all being absent. You’d been listed as a responsible party on all their files so you could take them out of school if necessary. Some of the parents even knew about it. After explaining that they had all given one another strep throat and would most likely be gone for a couple of days you went back out to find three people waiting by your car.

Damon grinned when he saw you and opened his arms for a hug. “Hello, kitten,” he said as he embraced you.

You slapped his chest. “Don’t call me that, weirdo.”

He chuckled. “Stef summoned me. He says you’re befriending teenagers again.”

“In a manner of speaking. They’re my pack.”

***

The four of you made it to the Argent’s relatively quickly but everyone else still beat you. Even Peter’s car was parked in front of the house. “Come on,” you instructed and got out of the car. You didn’t wait to see if they followed but you did hear the doors shutting behind you. When you got to the door, you didn’t bother knocking. “Argent,” you called as you stepped inside.

Chris jogged into the entryway his gaze moving between you and the men behind you.

You motioned for Ric to enter. “This is my brother Alaric Saltzman. Goes by Ric. Ric this is my boyfriend Chris. Be nice.”

Chris beamed when you called him your boyfriend and held a hand out to your brother. “Pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

You gestured to the other two. “This is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Brothers and my friends. You’ll have to either invite them in or we can have the meeting out back. Up to you.”

Chris’ brow furrowed. “Vampires? But it’s daytime.”

Damon smirked. “Just wait until you hear the rest of the story.”

Your boyfriend’s attention shifted back to you. “You trust them?”

“Absolutely.”

“Should I?”

“They’ve saved my life more than once and vice versa. You can trust them, but it’s your home.” And you meant it. You weren’t about to tell Chris who to invite into his home. That wasn’t your place, even if you did decree a pack meeting at his house without asking.

“You two can come in,” he offered after a moment’s contemplation. As the brothers stepped into the house, he held up a hand to stop them. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“Of course not, sir,” Stefan said.

“Just don’t hurt our Y/N and you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Damon added.

You rolled your eyes again and pushed them toward the living room where the chatter of voices was coming from. When you followed them into the room you were surprised to find the Sheriff and Melissa present, as well as Deaton. “Well, this is a full house.”

“You did say everyone,” Scott said with a shrug.

Chris stepped up beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist. His hand settled on your hip and squeezed softly. You leaned into his chest and just enjoyed his touch for a moment. Finally, Derek cleared his throat and looked at that hand pointedly.

“Calm down, Hale.” You straightened and took a step away from Chris. “All right, Let’s get this over with. Extended pack introduce yourselves, please.”

When they’d finished, Damon glanced at you. “They’re very cute, Y/N. Are you collecting them?”

Peter snarled and his eyes flashed.

Damon’s eyes widened. “Now, that’s interesting.”

“I keep calling them a pack, D. What did you expect?”

He shrugged and his ever present smirk slipped into a scowl.

You turned to your pack. “This is Damon and Stefan. They are brothers. They are also vampires.” You raised your hand as several of them started to speak at once. “They have daylight rings made for them by a witch so they can go out during the day. Boys, a demonstration, please?”

In unison the brothers showed their vamp faces and sped to different sides of the room.

Stiles fell off the couch. “Holy shit.”

Just as quickly, the two returned to their seats. You gestured toward your brother. “This is my brother, Ric. He’s a hunter.”

The pack mumbled greetings, but really they all just basically appeared stunned. “Now, they are going to tell us why they are here. Aren’t you, Ric?”

He shook his head once. “Just thought we’d pop by for a visit.”

“Stefan?”

“Klaus heard about the wolves in Beacon Hills. He wants to make them into hybrids.”

A chill went up your spine.

“Seriously, Stefan?” Ric protested.

Stefan just gestured toward you as if that explained everything.

“How long have you known about this?” you asked.

“A week. Maybe less,” Damon answered this time.

You clenched your teeth together and closed your eyes as you forced yourself to calm down. “And you didn’t think to warn me?”

“You said you wanted a break from the supernatural stuff. How were we supposed to know you’d adopted the local werewolf pack?” Damon had a point, but still.

“I think I warranted a warning anyway, don’t you?”

The silence stretched. They knew they were in the wrong here. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to think their way out of it. “We were just trying to leave you out of it,” Ric finally said. “It’s what you wanted.”

“Bullshit. You thought I’d warn him you were coming to stop him, didn’t you?”

“I absolutely did not think that,” Stefan piped up immediately.

“Which means the two of you did.” You weren’t sure whether to scream or cry. Maybe both. You pointed at your brother. “Just because I made peace with the Mikaelsons does not mean I will allow them to blindly do as they wish. Fuck you. Fuck both of you.”

You stormed toward the front door, ignoring Chris calling your name. Just before you slammed the door behind you, you heard Melissa ask a question. “Excuse me, but who exactly is this Klaus and what is a hybrid?”


	18. Fic/Requests update

Teen Wolf

  * Peter soulmate au – making reader older than requested because Peter ain’t no pedo. Status: semi-plotted
  * My Favorite Weapon – final part – Status: Plotted



Not Doing

  * Halwyn x reader – I quit watching the show before it got to this point so I don’t know who this is. I was going to try to do it anyway, but I don’t have the time or energy. Sorry.




	19. My Favorite Weapon - Chris Argent (Part 4)

You didn’t go far. After all, you still had a pack to save. You left because you were hurt and didn’t want to hear Ric and Damon’s excuses when they realized that outweighed your anger. Assholes. In actuality, you didn’t really leave at all. You simply made your way around the house and sat in a chair beneath the open window so you could still listen to the conversation. You sent several texts while you listened to Ric and the Salvatores explain all about the originals and hybrids. The pack was justifiably concerned that Klaus had set his sights on them.

“I really think the best thing for you all to do is just remain calm. Leave Klaus to the three of us. We’re used to dealing with him,” your brother offered.

You snorted in disbelief. You wouldn’t consider anything they did ‘dealing’ with the hybrid.

“You can’t just expect us to stand aside and do nothing. It’s not exactly our style,” Chris argued.

“Well, that explains how Y/N fell in with you then,” Stefan said.

“Be that as it may, baby brother,” Damon interrupted. “I think we can safely speak for Y/N when was say that she would be happier if you all just let us handle it.”

You typed out a quick text on your phone. A moment later a sudden burst of laughter came from inside followed by a “Y/N says you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Stiles,” his dad corrected immediately.

“Well, she did. Look.”

Several voices started speaking over each other and you turned your head when the back door opened. Chris stuck his head out to smirk in your direction. “Why don’t you join us if you’re going to pitch in your two cents anyway?”

You sighed dramatically and got to your feet before grinning at him.

“You really thought Stiles was the best choice for that message?” Chris said lowly as you stepped past him.

“If it makes you feel any better, I meant to send it to Scott.”

He licked his lips and shook his head as he placed a hand on the small of the back. The two of you stepped into the living room and everyone immediately quieted down. “Thought you left,” your brother said after a moment.

You shrugged. “Thought you weren’t an asshole, so I guess we were both wrong.”

Melissa grimaced. “Can we tone down the language? They’re still kids.”

“Really, mom?”

“Don’t mom me, Scott McCall. God help me, but there has to be some decorum around here.”

“We should have rethought the guest list then.” Your words may have been for your boyfriend but you made sure you were loud enough for the pack to hear. Their laughter eased some of the tension that had been clouding the air since you arrived with the vampires in tow.

“Y/N,” Scott said getting everyone’s attention. “You know everyone on all sides of this. What do you think we should do?”

You pursed your lips. “I think we should all just take a minute to breathe here. We don’t even know if Klaus is in town yet. I’m waiting to hear back from some people so we have a better idea of what’s going on with him. Ric, I’m not going to tell the three of you to go home, but I am going to tell you to stand down. At least for now.”

“And if we don’t?” Of course, it was Damon who spoke up.

“Did I mention I’m the Sheriff around here?” Stiles’ dad piped up.

“Or that I’m fully stocked on vervain?” you added.

Damon took a step back to lean against the wall behind him. “Fair enough.”

“As for the rest of us, the pack stays together. That means everyone. Us non-werewolf types are probably safe to go about our usual business, but stay with someone. That means no solo patrols, Sheriff. No late night shifts in mostly barren areas of the hospital, Melissa. Deaton, I’m going to assume you have your own array of protections. Use them.”

“And what are you going to do?” Derek asked.

“I’m going to buddy up with the resident hunter and find us a hybrid.”

***

Surprisingly it was Klaus you heard from first. And instead of responding to your message asking him what he was up to lately, he’d sent a text that said simply: _What on earth are you doing in Beacon Hills, love?_

You tossed your phone to Chris and he snatched it out of the air. “Guess that answers the question of whether or not he’s in town.”

He read the message and handed your phone back. “What do we do now?”

“Now we ask him the same question.”

After some back and forth, Klaus agreed to meet you at a diner in town so the two of you could ‘catch up’.

You sat your phone on the table beside you and looked at Chris. “I think it’s better if I go by myself.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Chris—”

“You said it yourself. The pack stays together. Even us non-werewolf types, as you put it, stay with someone.”

The silence stretched as you contemplated your choices. “Fine, but just you. And try not to let Klaus get under your skin. He can be irritating to put it mildly.”

***

You and Chris arrived at the diner at the appointed time and you were unsurprised to see Klaus waiting for you in a corner booth. A glance around told you that was probably a good thing as the place was packed. The hybrid smiled as he met your eye. He stood and opened his arms for a hug. “It’s good to see you, love. Mystic Falls is too quiet without you.”

You huffed a laugh and slid onto the bench next to Chris. “I find that unlikely, but thanks for the sentiment.”

He sat and turned a tight smile on your boyfriend. “And who is this?”

“Klaus, my boyfriend Chris Argent. Chris, Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid.”

The two shook hands and when Chris would have let go, Klaus maintained his grip and leaned forward. “Y/N and I need a moment to catch up. Why don’t you wait in the car for her to finish like a good boy, hmm?”

Chris pulled his hand away. “I don’t think so.”

Your friend turned his attention on you looking almost betrayed.

“Oh, don’t even. Of course, he’s on vervain. What do you take me for?”

Klaus spread his hands in a gesture of false innocence and gave a smile to match. “Well, I had to try. I do wish you had mentioned you were bringing a friend, Y/N. This makes conversation awkward.”

You rolled your eyes. He was such a baby sometimes. “Let me help you out then, Klaus. The local pack is mine. You can’t have them.”

He looked stunned but for a minute and then he laughed. “Is that so? And what right do you have to claim them? You are no alpha.”

You leaned back in your seat and tapped the table. You gave Klaus a cockeyed smirk. “I’m not, but he is.” You gestured to the counter where Scott turned and gave a little wave.

The hybrid snorted. “He’s a child.”

“He’s a true alpha. Even you have to respect that, Klaus.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You owe me,” you reminded him.

“It was Kol you saved, not me, love.”

You narrowed your gaze and raked your eyes over him. You knew him well enough to know that he was ready to leave your pack alone as soon as you claimed them. He just didn’t like being told what to do. And he wanted to see just how far you would go. You also knew damned well he would have been devastated to lose his brother.

“You’re not invincible, Mikaelson,” Chris said.

“I’m pretty damned close, human.”

“Argent. That’s something more than human, I think. You weren’t paying attention when I introduced the two of you.”

“Fine. I’ll concede he could make things difficult. That’s all.”

You shifted your gaze from him to look at the figure standing behind him in the hall. “He’s going to make me list all the assets at my disposal, isn’t he?”

“Are you really surprised?” the clipped voice answered. Elijah Mikaelson approached the table and pressed a kiss to your cheek before turning to his brother. “Do slide over, Niklaus.”

Elijah offered Chris his hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Argent.”

Your boyfriend glanced at you with an arched brow even as he shook hands with his second original of the night. “Elijah is the polite one, but don’t piss him off.”

“You called my brother, Y/N? Do you think that was really necessary?”

“Correction. _Brothers_ ,” Kol spoke up from his spot beside Scott. He offered you a smile and a cheeky wave.

“Hello, Kol,” you greeted him while Klaus grumbled. You shifted your attention back to him. “I have a pack, Klaus. And it goes beyond what I’ve found here.” After a beat everyone in the diner was turned to face your table. The pack, Deaton, the Sheriff, Parrish, your brother, and the Salvatores.

“And I feel it prudent to remind you that Y/N is the owner of the last white oak stake in existence. It’s location undoubtedly known to her boyfriend, or her brother, in case something should happen to her,” Elijah spoke up.

“Now, Elijah, that was just rude. Klaus was already planning on leaving my friends alone.”

Chris shook his head beside you. He was either admiring your brazenness or wondering how you managed to not get yourself killed yet. You were betting on the latter.

“Quite right,” Klaus said. “They aren’t at all the right type of wolves anyway. Really, you worry too much, brother. I would never anger our dear Y/N.”

Sure, he wouldn’t. “On that note, it’s time for us to leave.” You stood and Chris quickly followed. “Elijah, Kol, coffee before you leave.”

They both agreed and you dragged your boyfriend out of the diner.

You waited until you were halfway home before breaking the silence. “Was there anyone you didn’t call to come to the diner?”

“Melissa. She’s a good nurse but not very intimidating if you aren’t a teenager.”

You sighed. “Chris, I’m serious. We agreed, you and me.”

“No. You said you and me. I did not agree to anything. If you recall, I said the pack stays together per your order.”

“And if things had gone badly?”

“All the more reason for them to be there.”

“Do you think I’d be able to live with myself if something happened to one of them because I was trying to talk sense into the original hybrid? There was a reason I didn’t want them there.” You didn’t want to yell, didn’t want to fight, but you’d been terrified when you walked into a sea of familiar faces.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not your decision to make. You can’t protect everyone all the time without expecting them to return the favor when you need it.” His voice was quiet but firm. “I made sure they knew what was going on, the made their own decisions about what to do with that information.”

“But why even give them the option, Chris? We could have told them everything after.”

His hand settled on your thigh and gave a little squeeze. “Because I wasn’t about to lose my favorite weapon, Y/N. I couldn’t risk it, not now that I’ve found you.”

You didn’t even know what to respond to that so you just linked your fingers with his.

As you pulled into the driveway, Chris turned to look at you. “Speaking of weapons, what exactly is a white oak stake and why do you have it?”


End file.
